


Incinerate

by fluffy_miracle



Series: Enchantia [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Cinderella - Freeform, Cinderella Elements, Dark, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gabriel is a dad, Gabriel is a good dad, Gentle Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Ever After (1998), Intimacy, Knotting, M/M, Male Cinderella, Marriage, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Omega Verse, Past Abortion, Physical Abuse, Pups, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slave Gabriel (Supernatural), Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soldiers, Winter, alpha/omega sex, background wincest, beta Metatron, minor Wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: An Alpha/Omega Sabriel Cinderella/ Ever After fic.Gabriel was made a slave after his father died, serving his stepmother and stepbrothers. It's awful with no relief in sight as the poor omega is used for everything from household duties to warming his stepbrother's bed at night. The only bright spot in his life is his son, Everett, who he loves dearly despite hating how his son came to be.One day, while at his lowest, he runs into the crown prince, Sam, who has just come home from war. Sam is supposed to be finding a mate from a noble family while Gabriel is just trying to do his best to survive all the abuse his 'family' heaps upon him.However, sparks fly between them, leaving them both terribly uncertain about the future, but hoping they can somehow find their way back to each other.(The Sabriel companion fic to In the Shadow of His Wings).
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Enchantia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122560
Comments: 43
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: rape, forced pregnancy, mentions of past forced abortions, verbal, physical, sexual, emotional abuse.
> 
> Also this is another really old fic of mine that I’ve decided to give new life to it again. I had a really rough night last night and voila this happened. 
> 
> -fluffy

Gabriel Novak had the worst fucking luck.

Forget that he had been born to and raised to a gentleman. Now, he lived his life as a slave to his stepmother and step brothers, an omega slave at that. Now omegas were supposed to be priceless, valued above all others, but Gabriel’s life had taught him something very different.

The clanging bell woke up from his broken cot near the fire. He rubbed his eyes, wincing as his hands came away streaked with charcoal and ash. The drafts in this old house were unbelievable, and since he wasn’t deserving of new clothes that could keep out the winter chill, Gabriel froze most nights. He moved his bed as close as he could to the kitchen hearth, as dangerous as that was, but some nights, he curled up on the floor, soaking up as much heat as he could. Ash and sparks were nothing to worry about when frost was nipping at his nose and toes, trying to steal his breath away in the night.

It wasn’t night anymore though. He had breakfast to make. He hauled himself out of bed, resting his hand on his swollen abdomen. 

“We live to see another day.” He said morosely to the pup in his belly. Well, he didn’t want the thing, but until Naomi did something about it, they were stuck together. This one had stayed the longest, and as much as he hated how it was put there, Gabriel found himself sort of attached. The pup didn’t scream back when he talked. He rubbed his belly that peeked out of his ratty clothes. “Let’s make breakfast, shall we?” He headed towards the pantry, pulling out the ingredients he needed.

He felt exhausted all the time, as if growing a child and doing all the work in this godforsaken manor were too much for one person. But this was his life. His dad had died, had left him defenseless to the wolves that swallowed down the family fortune until almost nothing was left.

“Took you long enough.” Lady Naomi Tremaine commented as Gabriel pushed the cart full of food out into the dining room. “What the hell is that smell?”

“Someone was sleeping near the fire again.” Michael sniffed. He eyed Gabriel. “His stomach is getting big, Mother.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“He’s an omega. What else am I supposed to do with him?” The elder of Naomi’s twins smirked. “Honestly, Mother, he’s not good for much else.”

“I know, darling, but the aborticide costs money we don’t have.”

“There are other ways.” Metatron didn’t look up from his book. “They’re risky though. At least the aborticide will keep him alive.” Metatron left Gabriel alone… mostly. Sometimes he asked him to play chess with him when his duties were done. He didn’t teach Gabriel the game and well, Gabriel was usually too tired to try to remember what his deceased father had taught him. Basically, he always lost.

“I’ll get the aborticide.” Gabriel flinched, his hand curling around his stomach. Naomi eyed him with disgust. “Or he can keep this one. We could use more help around here.”

“Mother.” Michael grimaced. “I’m not ready to be a father. I’m not even married yet.”

“It won’t be yours. Gabriel will take care of the pup since he so carelessly keeps getting knocked up.”

“We’re not seriously considering a child?” Metatron rolled his eyes. “They stink and they cry.”

“I know. I had two of them at the same time.” Naomi frowned. “I would rather save the money for something we need and when it’s old enough, it can help Gabriel out. It’s about time we got another servant.”

“A child is not a proper servant.” Metatron corrected his mother.

“I know. I don’t have to pay a child proper wages.” Naomi minced a smile. “Dismissed, Gabriel. You can eat what’s left until it’s time to wash the dishes and clean the table.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Gabriel rolled the cart back into the kitchen, sinking down on his cot. It groaned haphazardly, threatening to tip him over until he scooted towards the least broken end. He scraped up what was left off the serving dishes and ate like a man starving, well, because he was. He wasn’t going to give them a chance to call him to do something else. “Looks like you’re staying, pup.” He glanced down at his stomach. “Sorry it’s awful here.” He sucked in a shaky breath. Hormones. “We’ll figure it out.” He promised.

The months passed and nothing much changed other than the swell of Gabriel’s stomach. He gave birth alone, hiding in the stables. He got a whipping after for missing his chores, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had a son!

“Everett.” It was his father’s middle name. It was a fancy name for the son of an omega slave and whore. But Gabriel didn’t care. Everett deserved to have something of his grandfather. He deserved the best. Gabriel snuggled his son close to his breast, trying to figure out how to feed him that night. They managed to figure it out with tears on both of their parts. Gabriel knew he would have to teach him how to stay quiet to keep him safe, so he was religiously proactive at meeting his son’s needs. And for a few blissful months, everything went okay, until the day Michael decided he was healed enough to come back in his bed.

Gabriel wasn’t allowed to bring Everett in, so he tucked him in a basket, with a holey blanket, in the corner of the kitchen furthest from the fire. He made sure to nurse him beforehand and make sure his diaper was clean. 

“You’re more useless now that pup has been born.” Gabriel had learned a long time ago not to talk back to Michael. It was never worth the beating he got. And now, well, he had his son depending on him. “Have you even tried to bathe?” Michael struck the back of his head and Gabriel hit the floor. “No bed for you tonight, whore.” He peeled down Gabriel’s loose pants and got right to it. It hurt. It hurt more than usual, especially when Michael gave Gabriel his knot. “Get out of here.” Michael shoved him harder than necessary. “God, you’re worthless.”

Gabriel choked back a sob as he crept down the hallway. He hated it here, but he was trapped. They’d have him hunted down and then he’d be in for it. He sneaked back into the kitchen and sobbed openly, hiding his face in his hands. He felt disgusting for the fact that he had to let Michael rape him, he couldn’t afford to fight back. Everett would pay for that. He felt gross because the alpha’s release was sliding down his legs from his abused hole. He hated Michael. He hoped he would choke on a dick and die. He peeked over to see Everett sleeping peacefully. He had to smile at the sight of his son, even through his tears.

Maybe he could sneak out while he was still sleeping and wash up, even though he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

It was nearly spring, winter holding on by a thread. The lake wasn’t far from the house and so Gabriel ran outside, wincing at the blast of frigid air. His shoes were all but useless. Useless like him. He stripped on the beach and rushed into the lake water that had been broken earlier to retrieve water. He washed up quickly, even dipping his head under the dark water. He was thoroughly shivering when he finished up and gathered up his clothes before he hurried back inside. He fed the fire, curling up by the flames as he dried. He pulled his dirty clothes back on and huddled under a blanket.

Everett woke up a little later when he had finally started to doze. Nights when he had to visit Michael were the hardest to sleep afterwards. He nursed his son, leaning back against the cot, falling asleep before the pup even finished.

Gabriel woke up to flames. His cot, his blanket, his clothes had somehow caught on fire. Everett was screaming. Gabriel made sure his son was safe before he yanked his clothes off and tried to suffocate the flames. He managed to put them out, but Everett had roused the entire household.

“What is happening in here?!” Naomi snapped. “Shut that damn pup up or I will!”

“There was a fire.” Gabriel winced, looking down at his nearly naked body and the burns he now sported. “I put it out.”

“Goddamn useless. I honestly think you’d be worth more if we just sold you.” Naomi looked him over. “I think we have some ointment.”

“You’re not supposed to put ointment on burns--” Naomi backhanded him, knocking Gabriel back into the wall.

“Then you get nothing.” She smiled wickedly. “Shut your damn pup up.” She turned to her twins. “Do any of you have something that will fit him? He can’t waltz around the house naked.”

“I wouldn’t complain if he did.” Michael leered over at him.

“I have some clothes I was going to donate to my charity.” Metatron spoke up. “I suppose something would fit him.”

“Go get it.” Naomi waved him off. “Once you’re dressed, I’ll expect you to be working on your chores.” She said firmly, staring Gabriel down. He was nursing Everett, hoping that would help bring peace to the kitchen. The babe was quiet, but the room was still tense. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded.

“Good.” And she left him alone too. That left Michael who watched him and Everett with a predatory gleam in his eyes. 

“That’s hot.” He said casually, watching Gabriel nurse. “Good to know you have a use after all.” Gabriel sniffled, turning away. “I didn’t say you could go anywhere. I want to watch.” Gabriel turned back, tears dripping down his cheeks. Leave it to Michael to try to ruin the one good thing Gabriel had going for him. “Put the pup away.” Michael ordered and Gabriel hurried to obey. As soon as Everett was down, Michael was on him, fucking him into the stones of the kitchen floor. Gabriel didn’t have the strength to care. He let the alpha do what he wanted, grateful that the knot wasn’t used. He didn’t have time for alpha knots. He needed to get breakfast on the table and fast. “I want my eggs scrambled today.” Michael tucked himself in. “Well, hurry up.” 

Gabriel scraped himself up off the floor and got to work. 

“Here.” Metatron dropped off a new shirt and pants.

“Thank you.” Gabriel hurried to get dressed, loading up the cart to bring to the dining room. “Breakfast will be served in two minutes.”

“Great. I want jam today.”

“Okay.” Gabriel stammered. He was sure there was a jar left. Metatron left, joining his family at the dining room table. Gabriel hurried to get everything loaded, moving on to yet another godforsaken day in this godforsaken house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: miscarriage/ forced abortion. It is kind of graphic and Gabriel suffers a lot.

Everett grew quickly over the next year. He was going to be one in a few months-- Gabriel could scarcely believe it. He had Gabriel’s golden curls and he had kept his blue eyes from birth. Gabriel liked to tell him that he got his blue eyes from his grandfather. He’d never let Everett know who had fathered him. That monster didn’t deserve to claim Everett as his son.

Gabriel was pregnant again, and was showing again. Naomi was pissed off, but thankfully at Michael this time, not Gabriel. Michael was engaged to a rich omega and Naomi would not risk anything ruining the match. 

“Gabriel.” He looked up from where he was washing the dishes.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Take the day.” She handed him the aborticide. “Go to the woods and take this.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And take the pup with you.” Gabriel never told them what he named him and they never asked. As far as Naomi and her sons were concerned, that pup was no relation of theirs.

“Yes, ma’am.” Gabriel took the vial. It would taste bitter, burn going down, and then his insides would feel like he was being torn in two. Then he would bleed, perhaps the rest of the day. It was winter again. He might freeze before it was all said and done.

“Clean up when it’s done. We will expect you to be back to work tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You stink. You need a bath anyway.” Gabriel just nodded. He was exhausted, worked to the bone, abused at every turn. He didn’t understand why they had to be so cruel to him all of the time. “Michael won’t be bothering you anymore. I don’t know why you encouraged him so. It was clear that he wouldn’t change your station in life.” She turned, her long skirts swishing as she left. “Go take care of it.” She called over her shoulder.

Gabriel finished the dishes, leaving them to dry as he headed out to do one more dirty deed for this awful family. After Everett, they had made it clear that he wouldn’t be able to keep any other pups and so here he was, having to abort his own pup in the frigid winter woods near the lake.

“You warm?” He asked Everett as he carried him in a basket. He was getting so big, responding by leaning forward and smiling. He cooed and smacked the side of the basket. Gabriel had him as bundled up as possible. He headed into the woods, finding a quiet, secluded spot. The last thing he wanted was someone coming across them while he went through absolute torment all because Michael wouldn’t leave him alone.

God, he hated Michael with all his might.

He sat down and drank the potion, wincing as it went down. It was one of the faster potions, so he shucked off his pants. He didn’t have undergarments. Those were for nobles according to his stepmother. He leaned back in the snow and waited. It didn’t take long for the cramps to start. Once the cramps were full-swing, well, that’s when Gabriel’s screaming started. He tried not to. He didn’t want to scare Everett. But it hurt so bad. It felt like being torn in two. He whimpered and whined, writhing in the blood-soaked snow, before the pain doubled, causing more screams to escape despite covering his mouth with his hands.

Meanwhile, out on the lake, there was a prince. He hadn’t meant to reach the middle of the lake. It wasn’t safe for anyone, but it was particularly risky behavior on the part of a crown prince. And Samuel of Winchester did happen to be a crown prince. 

Sam, as he preferred to be called, had just returned home from the war. The war that ended with his older brother, his omega brother, being married off. Sam hated that their father had used Dean in such a way, but it was nothing new with John. John who had declared that Dean would never be king once he presented as an omega.

Anyway, Sam had just gotten home and had a meeting with his father. At which, his father had announced he needed to find a mate before the year ran out. There was to be a ball to meet the eligible omegas and betas of the kingdom and Sam would have to pick soon after that. It was high time he settled down and started a family, according to John’s opinion. It was an opinion that Sam didn’t agree with. Which was why he found himself walking in the middle of a frozen lake in the middle of winter. He needed space to think. 

He had just gotten home and he already needed space. Great.

That was when he heard the screams. They were coming from the woods and they were blood-curdling. Someone was in some kind of trouble. Sam hurried off in the direction of the screams. He could hear a baby crying, someone shushing the baby gently, before the screams started up again. 

“F-fuck.” There was a trembling voice. Sam ran through the woods, following the cries of pain. Of all the things he was expecting to find, an omega clearly in the process of losing their pup was not what he had thought he’d find.

“Holy fuck, are you okay?” He knelt by the shaking omega whose skin felt like ice. “You’re freezing.”

“Go away.” The omega tried to bat his hands away as he wrapped his warm, fur-lined cloak around their fragile body. “It’s not over.” He tried to give the cloak back, but Sam held it there until he managed to fasten it. A baby cried and the omega reached over to a basket. “I’m still here.” He soothed. “Sorry you gotta hear all this, baby.”

“What happened? Where is your alpha?” Sam asked. “I can go get help.”

“I don’t have an alpha.” The omega grimaced, clutching at his stomach. “Fuck!” He screamed again, his head flying back into the snow. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know what to do.” Sam apologized. He was horrified to find this poor creature who was clearly being abused if his poor dress and starving frame were anything to go by. Say nothing of the bruises and battered genitals. “Is there anyone I can fetch for you or bring you to? Friends? Family?” The omega glanced over at him and shook his head, tears streaming down his red cheeks. “How long have you been out here?”

“Noon?” Sam had left the palace at three in the afternoon. 

“You poor thing.” Sam’s pity was not received warmly, a huff and a glare before the omega turned away from him.

“Leave me be to my misery.” The omega growled. “It won’t be much longer now. Most of it has passed.” Sam spotted the vial.

“Someone’s forced this on you.”

“You could say that.” A tired, bitter huff. “Since you refuse to leave, can you give me my pup?” Gabriel weakly gestured to the basket. “He’ll be hungry soon.”

“How can I leave you here in good conscience?” Sam moved to get the child but the omega motioned for him to wait.

“A gentleman.” The omega writhed suddenly, his face contorting in pain. “You might want to look away. This will be the worst part of it.” He moved quickly, despite his obvious frailty, on his hands and knees as he screamed into the snow. Blood and something Sam didn’t want to name fell into the snow, sliding down the omega’s milky white thighs. He cried out with something that was more than pain, an anguish Sam understood in his own way from the battlefields filled with loss and grief.

“They forced you to abort.” Gabriel curled up, dropping into the snow, and didn’t respond to the alpha who had found him. He was too tired to be embarrassed as he wept in the snow. He wouldn’t be allowed the space to do so once he returned home. He glanced over to see the alpha removing one of his shirts. He had a moment of panic before he realized the alpha was wrapping what was left of Everett’s brother or sister. The tears fell fresh. The alpha said a prayer that Gabriel didn’t recognize before burying the lost pup in the fallen snow. “You’re coming with me. You and your pup.” Everett was crying, still crying, but Gabriel couldn’t tend to himself or his son right now.

“I can’t!” He panicked. “They’ll be angry if I’m not back by tomorrow morning.”

“Will they help you?” Sam asked directly. “Will they give you the treatment and rest your body needs?” Gabriel hung his head. He’d lie, but he had a feeling this man would see right through it.

“No.”

“I am not sending you back there.”

“Please, sir.” Gabriel begged. “They will beat me. I’m stronger than I look, I can take care of myself.”

“You’re a slave then.” It was said as an observation, not a judgment. 

“Yes.” Gabriel expected the alpha to leave him alone with that fact out of the way.

“You’re a slave at the Tremaine manor.”

“The Novak manor, sir.” Gabriel raised his head to correct him. He sank deeper in the snow, reaching over to rest his hand on Everett’s chest. His son’s cheeks were red and he was growing more fussy by the minute.

“Charles Novak was a great writer, one of our country’s greatest treasures.” The man praised his father like he had known him. Perhaps he had. His father had been a nobleman and was often at parties that Gabriel had been too young to attend. “You’re still coming with me. You are an omega, little one. Why don’t they treat you well?”

“They never have.” He weakly shrugged. Another contraction and more blood dribbled out. Gabriel didn’t move, just let his body ride out the aborticide. “It’s about done, sir. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re coming with me.” Sam found the omega’s pants. “Can I wash you before I dress you?”

“Sir, you could fuck me right now and I wouldn’t be able to stop you.”

“Is that what they do to you?”

“I can’t say no.” Gabriel whispered. “I have to look out for my son.”

“He’s a beautiful pup.” Sam changed the subject as he gingerly wiped away some of the blood before he carefully dressed the omega. He was no stranger to blood, used to caring for people in dangerous situations. “What’s his name?”

“Everett.” Gabriel whispered. Everett had quieted down with his father’s touch, but Gabriel knew he would be hungry soon. “He’s going to be hungry soon.” 

“Let me get you settled and then you can feed him.”

“I have to nurse.” Gabriel informed him. He was pale, too pale. Sam was concerned that perhaps the omega had lost too much blood.

“You can do whatever you need to for your baby.” Sam scooped the omega up, getting him into a sitting position. He was too cold to the touch and he looked like he was about to pass out. Sam didn’t blame him. He picked up Everett from the basket and carefully pressed him into Gabriel’s arms. “What’s your name, omega?”

“They call me Gabriel.”

“Up we go, Gabriel. I’m going to bring you somewhere safe. Somewhere you will be looked after and taken care of, you and your babe.” Sam picked him up bridal style, holding him close to his chest. Gabriel was still wrapped up in his cloak and now so was Everett as Sam carried them back across the lake. 

He didn’t go to the palace, but headed into town, to the one house he knew was always open to him. He let himself in, thankful the door was unlocked. Gabriel was clinging to consciousness, clinging to his child, while Sam tried to keep him talking. “Bobby! I need your help!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Gabriel, it’s Sam, the alpha from the woods.” Sam held Everett, bringing him to his father, since the pup was very angry that Sam wasn’t his father. “Everett is hungry?”

“Mm.” The omega stirred slightly. He shifted, exposing one of his breasts. Sam looked away from the swollen breast, part in awe and part embarrassed.

“Not trying anything weird.” Gabriel made a sound that sounded vaguely affirmative and Sam eased Everett down to Gabriel’s bare chest. The pup knew what to do, nosing his father before latching on. Gabriel’s eyelids fluttered shut and Sam sat down on the nearby chair, holding the pup in place. “I’ll take care of your pup. You rest.” Gabriel didn’t respond as Sam covered him back up, pulling the soft, warm blankets up. “Bobby, the pup is done eating, I think.”

“Okay, so now you burp him.”

“Burp him?”

“Put the cloth here.” Bobby slung a towel over Sam’s broad shoulder. “Now put the pup up and pat his back for a bit.”

“Ah.” Sam was a quick learner, but he had spent more time around death than life these past five years, and now his brother was married to one of the bastards.

“Gently, Sam, this isn’t a training exercise.” Bobby reminded him gently. He had trained Sam and his brother, Dean, for years. It had been an honor.

“Sorry.” The alpha flushed. “Do you think he’ll be okay, the omega, I mean?”

“Ah, I figured.” Bobby spared him teasing about that. “I think you found him in time.”

“How is it fucking legal to treat a human being like that?” Sam was visibly frustrated on behalf of the omega. Bobby was just glad Sam brought him in time. He had lost a lot of blood, too much blood, and if Sam hadn’t found him, he would have probably died out there in the woods.

“Where was he from?” Bobby asked. The omega, Gabriel, was resting and was safe. Time and their care would help him now.

“The old Novak manor.”

“The Tremaine’s...” Sam noted that the name was said with bitterness. “I didn’t know they kept slaves. They certainly can’t afford them.” Bobby mused. “I’ll poke around, see if there’s some way we can’t get Gabriel and little Everett here out from those awful people.”

“Do you know them?” Sam asked.

“I don’t want to.” Bobby snapped. “They’re not respectable, not in the least, and I thought that before you brought these two poor creatures in.” He glowered. “It’s no accident Charles died after he married that bitch, mark my words.”

Sam wisely refrained from asking any more questions. It was just as well as Everett was starting to fuss again. “Ready to learn how to change a diaper, Sam? I ran into town and picked a few cloth diapers up.”

“All right.” Sam wrinkled his nose. Come to think of it, there was a certain pungent scent. “Afterwards, I have to head back home. I can’t miss dinner after the meeting I had with my father.”

“I can only imagine.” Not only was Bobby an old family friend, he had also been the Captain of the Palace Guard until he had retired earlier that year. “I’ll be fine watching the lads.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” Sam promised.

“No worries.” Bobby guided Sam through the steps and they both managed to get Everett a new diaper. “Off you go. Tell your father I say hello.”

“I will.” Sam smiled. “Thank you, Bobby. Bye, pup.” He headed off into the cold, leaving his cloak behind, still wrapped around Gabriel.

Gabriel didn’t wake up until late the next morning. He yawned, carefully stretching his abused body. The morning after was always the hardest, but this morning he was warm and clean. Huh? He raised his head, looking around the small, cozy room. He was tucked in an actual bed, wrapped up in that alpha’s cloak, and dressed in clean clothes. He was covered in warm blankets and surrounded by soft pillows. 

“I hope he knows he doesn’t have to be nice to fuck me.” He murmured to himself. He wasn’t complaining. He couldn’t remember the last time he lay in a bed this nice. It was probably back when his father was alive and would read to him until he fell asleep.

Gabriel missed his father. He wished he had not died when he did. He would have liked Everett to meet his grandfather, even though Everett would not have existed if Charles Novak had not died.

“He’s not going to fuck you.” A gruff voice made him jump. An older man, a beta if Gabriel’s nose was correct, stood in the doorway with a tray full of food. 

“Who are you?” Gabriel curled in on himself.

“I’m Bobby and this is my house. Let’s get you fed. You’re nothing but skin and bones.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sir— nothing! Call me Bobby or keep your trap shut.” The man gave him a hint of a smile to let him know he was more bark than bite.

“Where’s my son?” Gabriel bravely asked, looking around the room.

“He’s sleeping.” Bobby answered, placing the tray down over Gabriel’s lap. “How about you dig into that and I’ll go get him and bring him up here? You like the sound of that?” Gabriel nodded and Bobby eased back down the stairs, griping about something Gabriel couldn’t make out. He understood to know it had nothing to do with him and so he relaxed some after that. “Here we are.” Bobby returned a few minutes later, a sleeping Everett in his arms. “He’s been a marvelous pup since you two got here, hadn’t given us any problems.”

“That’s good.” Gabriel eyed him suspiciously. He vaguely remembered the alpha bringing Everett in once before it all went blurry, but that would have been ages ago.

“I hope you don’t mind. I had him try some mashed vegetables. He’s old enough for some solid food, you know.”

“I’d give it to him if it had it.” Gabriel snapped icily, feeling rebuked.

“Whoa, child, I meant no disrespect. I’m just making conversation. I don’t get to talk much about babies with anyone. You’ve done good by your son.” Bobby soothed. Gabriel took another bite out of his toast, glaring over at the beta. Bobby took it to be a good sign, the omega still had some fire in him. Good. “So how’d you get mixed up with the Tremaine’s?” Bobby asked. “They’re a right piece of work.” 

“I work for them.” 

“For a wage?”

“No, sir. They give me a place to sleep and scraps for completing my work.”

“Even if you’re a slave, lad, they owe you more than that.” Bobby snorted. “I’m surprised they allowed the pup.”

“Lady Naomi said she needed more help.” Gabriel ducked his head down.

“And where’d the pup come from?” Bobby pried. “It’s none of my business, but to be honest, I hate the lot.” That surprised a faint smile on the omega’s thin face.

“I do too.” He whispered. “Michael.” He added, looking sick as he did so.

“We don’t have to talk about him.” Bobby said quickly. “I’m sorry for prying. You should be enjoying your breakfast and not looking like you’re going to lose it.”

“I-I don’t want to go back.”

“You’re not going anywhere until your two feet are back under you.” Bobby reassured him. “We will help you two out the best we can. There are ways and well, the fact that they’ve been abusing you, an omega, should more than help your case.”

“Oh.”

“That and Sam being first hand witness to what happened to you…” Bobby was purposely vague. He didn’t want to trigger the little omega more than he already had.

“Sam?” Gabriel wasn’t following. He didn’t know any Sams.

“The alpha who found you.” Bobby supplied. “He’ll be found soon to check on you two and like I said, he won’t want to fuck you. He’s good in emergencies, but he forgets to introduce himself, I see.”

“Oh.” Gabriel laughed nervously. “Sorry, I’m just kind of used to that. Getting fucked, I mean.”

“Are you? Used to it?”

“No,” Gabriel flushed. “No, I’m not.” He glanced down at his still mostly full tray. “I don’t think I can eat anymore.”

“It’s a good start!” Bobby praised him. “We’ll get you used to eating again, don’t you worry.” He smiled over at Gabriel who stared back at him blankly. Bobby handed him his son and took the tray. Gabriel reserved his smiles for his sweet pup and Bobby couldn’t be mad about it. It was clear the omega was a good parent, fuck the bastards who had been so cruel to him and his child. They’d get their own someday, especially if Bobby had anything to do with it. He couldn’t wait until the day that the Tremaine’s finally got what was coming to them.

“Hey, Bobby!” Sam called out, knocking at the door. It was a few hours after Bobby had visited with Gabriel and made sure he ate..

“Hey there, lad.” Bobby smiled. “Here’s Everett. I need to make dinner.” Sam took the pup who spoke to him in the babbling way that babes do. 

“Hi, Everett.” Sam cooed back. He didn’t admit it out loud, but he was taken with the little pup. Perhaps he would one day want his own family.

“He’s a crawler.” Bobby’s tone implied they had found that out the hard way. “You can bring him to the living room to play. He’s probably sick of being held.”

“How’s Gabriel?” Sam asked.

“Sleeping again.” Bobby replied. “I was wondering when you would ask about him.”

“Of course, I’d ask about him. I found him.” Sam gave Bobby a hard look. “What an odd thing to say.”

“You’re an alpha. He’s an omega. It’s the tale as old as time.”

“I helped him because he needed aid!” Sam raised his voice ever so slightly. “That is all.”

“You know what he said when he first woke up?”

“What?” Sam growled slightly. He did not want to talk about the omega if this was what Bobby was going to insinuate.

“‘I hope he knows he doesn’t have to be nice to fuck me.’” 

“I didn’t save him to fuck him.” Sam couldn’t help being defensive. He felt as if he was being accused! “I heard screaming and I went to help.”

“Sam, I’m not attacking you.” Bobby rolled his eyes. “I’m telling you that he’s abused. I’m telling you that he’s skittish. I’m telling you that he is hurting more than we can know. And you saved him-- that makes things muddled sometimes.”

“I’m not muddling anything.” Sam protested.

“I’m just trying to warn you.” Bobby said softly. “He will either attack you or he will ally with you when he next sees you. You saved him. You are an alpha. He will submit or he will--”

“I get it.” Sam groaned. He sat down on the floor and put Everett down carefully, letting the pup crawl around. “Perhaps I should not see him then.” 

“Just be careful is all I’m saying. I’m too old for this.” Bobby groused, heading back to the fire. “I’ve got a stew to make. He’s nothing but skin and bones. And I know you’re sick of my opinion, but I think it would be good for him to see you.” Bobby smirked. “Next time you rescue someone… tell them your name first.” Sam huffed a laugh at that.

“I will, Bobby.” Sam busied himself, playing with Everett while Bobby cooked. It was a domestic afternoon and no one found themselves complaining about it.

“Bring this up to Gabriel.” Bobby held up a basket with some food carefully balanced inside. “And Everett. He will want to see him.”

“What if he’s sleeping?”

“It’s time for him to wake up. He needs to keep his strength up.”

“Yes, Bobby.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Gabriel?” Sam called out softly from the hallway. The door to Gabriel’s room was open, but Sam didn’t want to startle the omega. “It’s Sam. I’m bringing in Everett and some supper.” He eased in carefully, setting the basket on the nightstand by the bed. Everett wriggled, trying to get to his dad, so Sam set him down on Gabriel’s lap carefully. The omega was sleeping peacefully. It did Sam good to see him so peaceful.

He wouldn’t admit it outloud, but he had a nightmare about finding the omega last night. With all the horrors of war he had seen… seeing Gabriel in such anguish had left an impression he would not soon forget. “Gabriel?” He gently shook the omega by the shoulder.

Gabriel gasped, wrenching awake, wild eyes glancing around the room. “Easy.” Sam held up a hand. “I’m just bringing you your pup and some food.” He stepped back, taking the chair nearby as Gabriel’s attention shifted to his pup.

“Baby.” He smiled softly, cupping his pup’s cheek. “Is he hungry?” He didn’t look Sam in the eyes, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention. Neither of them commented on how he had shrank back from the alpha, but neither of them had missed it.

“I don’t know.” Sam shrugged. “Bobby gave him a snack last time he was fussy. I think he’s just been missing you.”

“You’re Sam?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Yea, sorry about that.” Sam grimaced. “I am Sam. I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself when I first had the chance.”

“Well, there were some other things going on.” Gabriel excused him, just like that. “Thank you for saving us. If I had died, he would have died too, and I never would have been able to forgive myself.” Eyes glanced over at Sam just barely. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“You’re welcome.” Sam smiled over at him. “How are you feeling?” Gabriel blinked.

“It hurts.” He admitted after a few minutes passed. He didn’t want to acknowledge that he was weak to an alpha, but he also didn’t want to lie. Sam had saved him. And Bobby seemed confident that Sam wouldn’t fuck him. “I’m tired all of the time.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You said that yesterday.” Gabriel remembered flashes. Sam apologized a lot in those flashes. 

“It doesn’t make it right.”

“It’s not your fault.” Gabriel added. Sam had to smile again at the slight show of spirit. The omega had some fight in him still. Good.  
“We’re going to try to get you and your pup away from the Tremaine’s.” Gabriel flinched at his stepfamily’s name. “Sorry. I don’t want to talk about them either.”

“Why?” Gabriel’s curiosity got the better of him as he situated Everett in his arms, lowering him to his breast. He had missed nursing his son. It always calmed him down to know he was at least caring for his child. 

“It makes me angry.” Sam said softly. “How they treated you.”

“Not your fault.” Gabriel gave him a cautious, tired smile. He leaned back against the pillows, trusting the odd feeling inside that Sam was indeed not going to pounce. “It doesn’t bother you if I nurse him, right?” He asked.

“No. It’s a natural thing that shouldn’t be hidden away.”

“He got off on it.” Gabriel looked away, his cheeks hot and red. “One time anyway, fucked me once I was done. Sorry, I don’t know why I’m saying this.” He shook his head, his golden curls quivering. 

“Well, since I’m not allowed to apologize anymore...” Sam leaned forward to catch the omega’s eyes. Despite the dark circles, their amber color was mesmerizing. “I can assure you that will not happen here. I’m not a sick fuck like him.” Gabriel huffed, an almost laugh, as he shot Sam a grateful look. “I’ll come back in a bit.” Sam stood up. “I should help Bobby clean up.”

“You can’t be an alpha.” Gabriel murmured. “Alphas don’t know how to clean.” Sam didn’t respond as Gabriel had closed his eyes. He gazed at the omega for a second longer than he had planned, his eyes lingering on the peaceful expression on Gabriel’s face. He shook himself loose, hurrying down the stairs when he realized he had been staring.

“How is he?” Bobby didn’t even look up as Sam joined him at the sink. Sam dried the dishes that Bobby washed.

“He seemed good.” Sam nodded. “He’s nursing Everett right now.”

“He’s supposed to be eating.”

“I think it makes him feel better, meeting his pup’s needs. He’ll eat when he’s ready. The food is there.”

“God, you’re soft.” Bobby groused without heat. “I’ll check on him later and spoon feed him if I need to.”

“I’m sure he’d really appreciate that.” Sam cracked a joke and they both had to laugh at that. They had both seen the fire still inside the omega. He would absolutely not appreciate Bobby treating him like a pup. 

“Head back.” Bobby shooed Sam out the door once the kitchen was set back in order. “I’ll take care of the two of them. You have pressing matters of state.”

“Tell him I said good-bye. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Sam said.

“You got it.” Bobby replied. “Also, remember there’s a blizzard on the way. If you come tomorrow, let your parents know you will stay with me if the storm gets too bad to travel back.”

“You think of everything.” Sam gave Bobby a quick hug. “Thanks again, Bobby.”

“Don’t thank me. You’re the one who saved him.” Sam let out a nervous laugh before he was out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. Saving Gabriel and Everett had been good for Sam. Bobby reckoned he needed something to focus on other than his father wanting him to settle down so he could take the throne.

Shit. Sam probably didn’t know that part yet. John had only mentioned finding a mate. If Sam was nervous now, he was going to be anxious once he learned about the crown passing to him. John was ready to retire, already jealous of Bobby’s retirement. 

“Where’s Sam?” Gabriel cracked an eye open when Bobby came into his room. “He said he’d be back.”

“His parents were expecting him, so I sent him home. That boy would forget to eat if I let him. He fixates on helping people sometimes to the point that it hurts him.”

“Oh.” Gabriel frowned. Sam was nothing like the people he was used to. Neither was Bobby.

“Can I ask you something?” Bobby lowered himself down into the chair. “While you fill your own belly, of course.”

“Will you burp him?” Gabriel held up Everett. Bobby took him with a smile.

“Of course.”

“Then yes.” Gabriel turned his attention to the stew Sam had brought in the basket. There was even bread. Gabriel’s stomach growled instead of turning. He loved bread. He rarely ever got any back at the manor. 

“Was Charles your father by any chance? Charles Novak?” Gabriel froze, his blood turning to ice in his veins.

“Why would you ask such a thing?” His voice shook but it did not break. Small victories considering someone had just asked about his dear, deceased father.

“Your son has his eyes.” Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath, closing his eyes at such an audible sound escaping his lips. He would not cry. He would not. It didn’t matter if Sam and Bobby had seen him so close to death and in such a debased state. He wanted to save what pride he had left.

“Do you really think so?” He played coy instead, ignoring how his bottom lip trembled. 

“I’d know his eyes anywhere.” Bobby responded slowly as if saying that was exposing him in some way. Gabriel wracked his memory, trying to remember if his father had ever mentioned him. He didn’t remember meeting him. 

There had been a night when his father had lingered at the door.

“You were the soldier.” Gabriel squinted. “The one he l-loved.”

“Ah, he was always too grand for the likes of me.”

“If you had accepted his proposal, he wouldn’t have married her!” Gabriel snarled. The little omega had bite as well as fire.

“He never proposed.” Bobby revealed. “I loved him too, you know. I miss him too. But boy, how the hell does the son of Charles Novak end up… here?”

“A slave?” Gabriel filled in what Bobby had really been about to say. “He was my protection. My father. When he died, he left me to the wolves.” He bowed his head over his babe. “There was no one on my side once he was gone.”

“I wish we had met.” Bobby said quietly. “I would have looked out for you.”

“Well, you are now.” Gabriel didn’t mean it unkindly. He just knew from experience that wishing things were different rarely worked out in the wisher’s favorite. “When I go back…” He hesitated. “Can Everett stay with you?” He asked bravely. “They don’t care for him and I just want to keep him safe.”

“Yes.” Bobby didn’t hesitate. “But we will try to find a way to keep you from having to return to those awful people.”

“Records take time.” Gabriel spoke knowingly. “Time I do not have. The longer I am away, the worse my punishment will be. I will not risk them prosecuting you or Sam.” It was protection they scarcely deserved. They had helped someone who needed help. But that was not how Gabriel spoke of them. The omega had a big heart… and had been starved of kindness for years. Charles had died seven years ago. 

“After you are better.” Bobby grimaced. “Especially after the snowstorm has passed. They might think you are dead after that.”

“I’m not known for my luck.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the older man. “Please don’t tell Sam.”

“You don’t want me to tell him that you are suddenly eligible for an invitation to the ball his father is throwing for him to find a mate?”

“His father is rich?” Gabriel wrinkled his nose. “I knew something had to be wrong with him.” Bobby chuckled, wisely refraining from saying anything more. Gabriel didn’t know who Sam was. He didn’t know what Sam was other than the alpha who had saved him and his pup. Bobby would keep it that way. Sam should tell Gabriel who he was… after they had grown closer, of course.

Yes, Bobby was scheming. Sam might even accuse him of matchmaking, but as he saw it, he was looking out for his boys. And Gabriel was certainly one of his boys now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today was a shitty day, have a new chapter lol

Sam arrived the next afternoon, riding on a wagon filled with supplies. Bobby was just glad he made it in before the storm.

“Mother says it’s supposed to bury us for a few weeks.” He announced. “She sends presents.” He gestured to the wagon full of food and supplies. Bobby spotted food, blankets, medical supplies, wood, and long fur coats. “Father does too.” Sam added on with a dimple peeking out. “I’ll be staying with you three until it clears out. The king’s orders.” He teased.

“We’re glad to have you.” Bobby welcomed him. “I’ll get it in. You go say hello. He was asking about you last night..” Sam even had an escort, two soldiers who stayed quiet as they unloaded under Bobby’s direction. Sam had headed inside to see Gabriel and Everett, taking the stairs two at a time.

“Hey.” He smiled as he peeked around the door. “How are you two today?” Gabriel was awake this time, lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling morosely.

“I feel guilty lying in bed.” He admitted, his eyes not straying from the boards above his head. “Bobby said there’s a storm coming?”

“Yea, it’s supposed to be the biggest one we’ve had in years. It could takes weeks to clear out, maybe longer.”

“Guess you all are stuck with me.”

“That’s my line.” Sam teased lightly, glossing over that the omega had not been joking just then. “I’m staying with all of you. My parents think I’ll be more help here anyway.”

“Is this where you wanted to be?”

“Yea.” Sam’s eyelashes fluttered shut, like he was embarrassed. 

“Huh.” Sam raised his eyes to see the omega staring at him. “You’re a weird alpha.”

“Well, I’m a weird alpha that is glad you’ll be staying with us, resting and healing those few weeks.”

“Once the snow clears, I’m going back.” Gabriel informed him. “But Bobby said Everett can stay here. He can give him a life I can’t. Everett will be safe with him.”

“I’ll visit whenever I have the chance. Both of you.”

“I’ll be back there.”

“I’ll meet you in the woods until I can get you out of there forever.” Gabriel gasped lightly, looking away. He felt like they were playing a game and that Sam was winning. He didn’t know how to play this. He just knew how to survive. Sam was being kind and intentional. What could he want from an omega like Gabriel? Everything else had already been stripped from him. There was nothing left for the likes of Sam. “Sorry, that sounded forward.”

“I don’t understand.” Gabriel shook his head, looking away. He curled up on his side, away from Sam, holding his baby close. Sam took the hint. 

“I’ll see you later, for dinner.” He clarified, getting up. “I am sorry.”

“Where are you going?” Gabriel glanced over his shoulder, confused.

“I’ve made you uncomfortable.” Gabriel grimaced, tensing up as he expected a terrible, awful thing. Sam supposed that at the Tremaine’s there was no space for whether he felt good about something or not.

“Sorry.” He whispered.

“Don’t apologize.” Sam gave him a reassuring smile. “You are safe with us. I want to make sure you know that.”

“You don’t have to go.”

“Would you rather me stay or would you rather be alone right now?” Gabriel hesitated, apprehension clear on his face. “There’s no wrong answer.” Sam counseled. “I want to know what you want, what you really want, not the polite omega response.” Gabriel huffed slightly at that, but there wasn’t the smile Sam had hoped for.

“I’m tired of being alone up here. I haven’t had friends in years.” He said slowly. “I just don’t want to be confused by what you’re saying.”

“Okay.” Sam slowly settled back in the chair. “So you want me to stay?” Gabriel nodded and Sam smiled, big and bright. 

“You want to hold him?” Gabriel scooted up with a wince, holding Everett out. “He wants to play and I’m not much fun for him these days.” Sam took the pup with an even bigger smile, already talking to Gabriel’s son like he knew him. Everett ate it up, imitating Sam while kicking his feet out and reaching for Sam’s face. It was going to hurt like hell to let Everett go, but Gabriel knew he had made the right choice. Everett needed more than Gabriel was allowed to give back home. Sooner or later, they’d take him away and Gabriel would not let that happen. He soaked up as much as Everett as he could, smiling as his son played happily with Sam. Bobby and Sam were good people, and hopefully Everett would grow up to be like them, not his bastard of an alpha father.

The snowstorm descended with a fury while they ate dinner together. Sam had helped Gabriel downstairs at Bobby’s biding once the beta heard the omega was having a hard time in bed. He was nowhere near healed, but a change of scenery would do him go. Besides, Bobby had Sam and Sam could carry Gabriel with ease if the need arose. The omega was nestled at the head of the table in one of the comfortable sitting chairs from the living room.

“This is really good, Bobby. When did you become a cook?” Sam asked from the other end of the table. Bobby and Everett were on opposing sides, Everett in the high chair Bobby had found in town. 

“I picked up a few things in the army.” Bobby played it modest even though his chest puffed with pride.

“Thank you, Bobby.” Gabriel added in a meek voice. “It’s really good.” He picked here and there, but he was eating more than he had when he first arrived. Soon, the hollows in his face might start to smoothe over and then they could work on covering those protruding ribs. 

Gabriel got to see his son eat solid food for the first time and his pride was unmistakable. “That’s why you’re not drinking so much.” He gushed to his son who giggled and smashed some of the peas into something unrecognizable. Gabriel glanced over at Bobby, worried that the beta might be mad at Everett, but Bobby just laughed with the pup. So did Sam. And so Gabriel forced himself to relax.

Bobby and Sam weren’t like the Tremaine’s. They didn’t make every situation dangerous.

“You’re welcome, boys.” Bobby said after a minute. “It’s nice to be cooking for people again. Retirement is only so much fun before you start looking for someone to share it with.” The wistful look on his face when he glanced over at Gabriel and Everett said everything he did not. He missed Gabriel’s dad. Gabriel wondered why they didn’t end up together, but he didn’t think he’d ever be brave enough to ask. “Now for the part where you all might be mad at me. I’ve come up with a plan to weather the storm. We need to hunker down. I’m putting two people to a room and I’m taking the pup. I need something to keep me busy in my old age. That puts you two together.”

“We’re not sharing a bed.” Sam stated plainly what Gabriel was started to figure out.

“Only if necessary.” Bobby held up his hand. “I’ll move the other mattress in from the other guest bedroom. But if it gets as cold as I think it will, you two will have to look out for each other. And if it gets really bad, all of us are going to camp out in the living room by the main fireplace.”

“I don’t want to sleep by a fireplace.” Gabriel startled himself with the vehemence of his own statement. Bobby and Sam looked at him. “I don’t want to get burned again.” He finished, shrinking back in the chair. “Soon after Everett was born, I fell asleep nursing him by the kitchen fire and it all went up. I woke up to pain and flames.” He swallowed hard. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He didn’t want to think about what had happened to him afterwards. He sniffled, staring down at his plate. When he dared to glance up, Bobby and Sam were busy looking at their own plates, giving him the space he so needed. They were so kind! Tears sprang in his eyes and he angrily swiped them away. Wishes might never work out, but he wished so very much that his father had married Bobby instead of Naomi.

“I’m sorry that happened.” Sam met his gaze. “That sounds terrifying.” He paused. “I’m not trying to compare or anything like that-- it’s just I get it. When I was a kid, my room caught on fire. No one knows why it happened, just that it did. Almost got me and my mom.” Bobby bit his lip, knowing that it was for a fact an attempt on the royal family’s life. An arsonist named Azazal who had a successful run of things before he tried to burn the palace down. He was long gone now, thankfully. 

“Shit.” Gabriel laughed weakly. “Rich people almost burn too.”

“Ha, yea.” Sam had to laugh at that. He glanced guiltily over at Bobby who shrugged imperceptibly. Once Gabriel was looking at his plate, he gave Sam a pointed look.

“You’ll have to tell him sooner or later.” He mouthed.

“I know!” Sam mouthed back. Everett made a loud sound, distracting all the adults from their private conversations and thoughts and bringing their attention back on him. Attention they were all feeling more than ready to give to escape their current realities. There was something about a baby to lighten the mood in the house.

Gabriel started yawning soon after that while Everett got amped up and wanted to play some more. Sam ended up carrying Gabriel upstairs carefully while Bobby cleaned the table and then the pup who was squished more soft vegetables than he had eaten. 

“I want to nurse him.”

“I’ll bring him up when he’s settling down.” Sam promised. “Bobby says you should rest when you’re feeling tired. Everett feels like crawling the whole length of the house twenty times.” Gabriel chuckled tiredly.

“Yea, he’s getting fast.”

“Hey, are you okay with me sleeping in here tonight? I can move. I’ll fight Bobby on it.”

“You’ll be in your own bed.” Gabriel responded. “As long as you don’t get creepy.”

“No creepiness. You got it.” Sam replied, feeling relieved to at least have the omega’s permission to be there. “You can kick me out anytime.”

“I know.” Gabriel half-smiled. “I know.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been playing around with the whole true mate smell thing that goes around A/B/O fics and modified it for this one. Most people have the same scent to everyone. It's kind of like laundry soap-- not bad, kind of bland, nothing crazy unique or special. But when someone meets someone else with the potential to be their mate, they start to smell specific scents, unique ones that let them know that this person has potential to be really special.
> 
> We get into it a little with Sam and Bobby talking about a past event. One that no longer counts as a potential mate.

Sam and Gabriel warmed up to sparing a space over the next few days. Sam stayed on his bed on the floor and Gabriel stayed on his bed by the right side of the room. Sam shared stories from being a soldier and Gabriel listened closely. He liked hearing about Sam’s adventures. And when Sam was done, Gabriel would share stories about Everett. He danced around some of the details— neither of them wanting to talk about the people Gabriel had been living with. Neither of them wanted to talk about the obvious abuse the omega endured with them. So neither of them complained about the gaps in some of the stories, Sam understood what Gabriel wasn’t saying. Bobby’s was a safe place and they kept it that way.

Bobby and Everett were in the next room at night-- the guest room with the crib. Bobby would never tell Sam where the crib came from. It had been there longer than Sam had been in his life. But it came in handy with Everett, so Sam didn’t pry. It was a testament to Gabriel that he woke up every time his child made a noise loud enough to be heard through the walls. Bobby was good about bringing Everett in often. Sam had been right in his observation. A lot of Gabriel’s self-worth came from being able to meet his pup’s needs.

“Hey, is it okay if I read?” Sam asked. He was starting to go stir crazy being cooped up in the house. They couldn’t get out the front door, too much snow as of right now. And Bobby had already forbidden him from going outside. He had brought books for this reason— having always escaped into books all his life— but he hadn’t read any because he didn’t want Gabriel to think he was ignoring him. He also didn’t want to annoy him. Most people didn’t care for reading out loud. He could read in his mind, but he found he retained more when he spoke the words.

“Go ahead.” Everett was with them while Bobby made another stew to hold them for a few more days. The storm was coming to an end, their time together was coming to an end. Gabriel would go back to the Tremaine’s soon and none of them wanted to think about it. However, the storm had delayed the mail even longer and would cause the records to take even longer. “What are you reading?”

“I’m reading about the histories over the known ancient religions.” It was a thick book.

“Oh!” Gabriel brightened up. He didn’t have words to express how that made him feel. It’s just that was something his father would read, and probably did read when he was alive. He would read out loud to Gabriel all the time and Gabriel loved it. 

Sam glanced over, noting that the omega looked lost in thought. He wondered if he should just read aloud so they could both gain access to the book’s contents. Was Gabriel interested in ancient religions? Sam had kind of assumed he wouldn’t be because he was a slave, but that wasn’t a fair judgment of the omega. He didn’t know what life he had lived before the Tremaine’s.

“Would you like me to read out loud?” He asked somewhat hesitantly. He didn’t want Gabriel to think he couldn’t say no.

“Actually, I’d love that.” Gabriel answered shly, his gaze quickly dropping on to Everett who was starting to nose against his chest. “Do you mind if I nurse?” Sam had tried to convince Gabriel that he didn’t need to ask, but it hadn’t stuck yet.

“Not at all.” Sam shot him a warm smile. It was somewhat returned before Gabriel let his hungry pup nurse. Everett was crawling everywhere and pulling himself up with the furniture. He was getting fatter which was something all three adults were relieved to see. Sam smiled at his own thoughts before turning back to his book. He started at the beginning even though his bookmark was more in the middle of the book. He wanted Gabriel to hear it from the start.

Gabriel didn’t mean to fall asleep, but Sam’s voice was soothing and listening to him read reminded him of better times. He didn’t stir when Sam picked Everett up and covered Gabriel with a blanket with a small smile. Gabriel was so sweet-- Sam couldn’t understand how anyone could want to hurt the smaller man. There was something so precious about him… and not just because he was an omega. Sam genuinely liked him as a person.

“Storm is dying down.” Bobby glanced over at Sam. “We’re going to have to let him go back there.”

“That feels so fucking wrong.” Sam sat down at the table, holding Everett close. “What about this one?” He looked down at Everett, smiling down at him.

“He’s staying with me.” Bobby confirmed what Gabriel had already told Sam. “He asked me to watch over him. No way in hell could I say no to him. He and Everett deserve so much more than they got. If only--” Bobby cut himself off. 

“I’m glad you’re taking Everett in.” Sam didn’t pry. “And once we can get Gabriel away from those monsters-- can he stay here too?”

“Of course. I’d gladly take them both now.” Bobby’s hands trembled slightly. “It kills me to think of that sweet boy going back to those awful people.”

“Me too.” Sam sighed. “Maybe my dad can help.” Bobby glanced over, surprised. Sam and John weren’t always on the best of terms, with both of them being on the more headstrong side. Hell, the whole family was headstrong on the best of days. “I doubt the Tremaine’s would fight him.”

“Speaking of your father… when you are going to tell Gabriel?” Bobby wanted things to remain truthful between them in case the best case scenario did happen-- if they developed feelings for each other. With Gabriel’s lineage-- even his current state as slave could be forgiven. Gabriel’s father had been well loved by the king and his family-- his books had been among some of their favorites.

“Why are you so worried about this?” Sam asked. “You seem rather invested and I’d like to know why.”

“Honestly?” Bobby asked. “You’re an alpha, he’s an omega. You never know when sparks might fly.”

“Our secondary genders do not magically make us fall in love.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“No, but you two find each other.” Bobby shared cautiously. “You look for each other. I’m retired, not dead. I notice things still.”

“Okay, Bobby. I’ll tell him before he has to go back.” Sam relented.

“Tell him before anything happens with you two.”

“Nothing is going to happen.” Sam snapped. “He was raped and forced to have an abortion. An alpha is the last thing he needs.”

“A good alpha could be.”

“Stop matchmaking.” Sam shot Bobby a baleful look. “We’re friends. He’s already shown more than enough trust for what alphas have given him.”

“And you’re protective.”

“As a good friend should be!” Sam stressed. “Bobby-- I have enough on my plate. I don’t need this. My father is already trying to marry me off to whoever…” Sam shook his head. “I just want to do some good. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do. Why do I need to be married to do that?”

“The nation does better under mated rulers.” Bobby shrugged. “They’re statistically more balanced, less likely to abuse their power.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Sam set his jaw. “Dean should have been king, not me. Not married off to some asshole in the west.”

“You don’t approve?”

“That alpha is slimy on his best days.” Sam sighed. “And he’s controlling. I don’t see them enjoying a happy marriage.” Sam shrank back in his chair. “Dean deserves a happy marriage, not that.”

“He was the first person who you could smell?” Bobby asked gently. He had watched the boys grow up, grow close, and then be yanked apart. Their secondary genders made a way for them to be together, but their parents had said no, even though both boys were experiencing the changes finding a mate was supposed to bring. 

“I found one person.” Sam stared off into space. “How the hell am I supposed to find another one? Sometimes I imagine rescuing Dean from that awful prince and we just run off where we can live our lives however we want. Mom and Dad can worry about the country.”

“But?”

“Dean wouldn’t want that. He’d never go along with it.” Sam slouched in his chair, only smiling as Everett tried to interact with him. “Dean always worried about this nation before he worried about himself-- look where that got him.”

“He also worried about you before himself.” Bobby reminded Sam gently. “Things have a way of working out.”

“I worry about him, Bobby. The man they married him off to. He was polite to our faces, but I saw him in private…” Sam paused. “He’s forceful and Dean doesn’t do well with that.” They both knew Dean would either fight back or submit. Neither of them happened easily. Neither outcome was pretty. 

“Maybe you could visit on a diplomatic mission. It’s not unusual for families to want to come visit.”

“I already tried that. Dad won’t let me until I find a mate.” Sam sighed again, heavier this time. “I sometimes wonder if Dad isn’t just trying to keep us apart.”

“He doesn’t want you two to be mates.”

“We’re not going to be.” Sam frowned. “That was a long time ago and they made sure it could never happen.” There was a hint of bitterness that Bobby didn’t bother to comment on, but he made sure to remember it, put it away for later. “But we’re still brothers. We still need to be in each other’s lives. I’ll find the damn mate, but I’ll find them my way this time, Bobby. And then I’ll find a way to help Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Wincest. For the record. Past or present. I just wanted to pay homage to Sam and Dean being soulmates. (also I firmly believe that not all soulmates are romantic, so there's that too). :)
> 
> Also I was thinking of doing a second fic in this same world, like a companion, but also it's own story... but about Dean and his current predicament. It would also be Disney-inspired A/B/O. It would have heavy Sleeping Beauty/ Malificent vibes. And the goal would be Dean/Castiel even though it wouldn't start as that. What do you think?
> 
> -fluffy


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days went well as the storm slowly came to an end. However, the trouble began when the temperatures dropped below deadly, just as the people were emerging from their houses to begin the long, arduous work of digging the city out. That was the morning that Sam woke up to a terrible emergency.

“Bobby!” He yelled, waking the other man and Everett from the room he shared with Gabriel. “Bobby, come quickly!” Bobby scooped up the pup and hurried in, still in his night clothes.

“What is it, boy?”

“It’s Gabriel.” Sam was pale and shivering, perched on the bed next to Gabriel, his face pinched with worry. “He won’t wake up.”

“Here.” The pup was handed off and Bobby started checking the omega’s vitals. “He’s cold, boy, too cold. There’s not much to him but skin and bones and his body has recently gone through a traumatic event.” Bobby huffed. “He needs to get warm and quick.”

“What do we do?”

“Same thing we do in the army.” Bobby frowned. “Get in there with him and hope your body heat will help jumpstart and regulate his body temperature. I would do skin to skin on chests at least. I wouldn’t do anymore than that for his sake.”

“Thanks, Bobby.” Sam was already grabbing the thick furs and blankets from his bed and piling them on Gabriel’s. He hesitated before he unbuttoned his shirt and crawled in next to Gabriel, moving him so that they were chest to chest. “Are you sure?” Sam did not want to cross that line.

“It’s our one shot to save his life, son.” Bobby was pulling the covers up over them. “If he doesn’t wake in the next few hours…”

“Okay.” Sam was quick and respectful about it, making sure his eyes didn’t linger on Gabriel’s bare skin. He held the omega close in his arms, trying to ignore how Gabriel’s breasts felt against his chest. They felt good… but this wasn’t about that. Bobby tucked them in and Sam found himself growing warmer as the minutes ticked by. Bobby and Everett were gone and Sam was being lulled to sleep by holding the sweetest omega he had ever met in his arms.

Hours passed and Gabriel woke up in the afternoon, blissfully warm, and feeling safer than he had in years. He smelled something, lavender was it? That scent made him smile and snuggle closer in the warmth nearby. His dad had always smelled like lavender. He nosed deeper until he caught another scent, one that was definitely an alpha and not his father. He jerked back, fully awake, as he realized Sam was in bed with him.

“What the fuck?” Of course his voice had to squeak at the end as he sat up and hurried to button his shirt. What the hell had happened? He was trembling, couldn’t get his fingers to stop shaking, couldn’t get the buttons to go in. And then he started to cry, certain that the one alpha he had started to trust had betrayed him.

“Gabriel?” Sam woke up to the sound of Gabriel’s heart-wrenching sobs. “Gabriel, what’s wrong?” He sat up too, wincing at the rush of cold air. “Fuck, I’m so glad you’re up. I thought you died.”

“What?” Gabriel’s voice squeaked again as he turned teary eyes on Sam. “You didn’t--” He paused, bracing himself, taking inventory of his body. “You didn’t touch me?”

“We were touching because you wouldn’t wake up because of the damn cold. You were freezing. Bobby said we had to get you warm and that this was the quickest way to do so.” Sam noticed how Gabriel kept trying to keep his shirt closed. “I’m sorry.” He lowered his voice. “That had to be a really scary way to wake up. I didn’t touch you there, I promise. We need skin to skin contact for you to warm up faster, but I didn’t violate you to do so. I held you close and I fell asleep. No funny business.” Sam reached over and helped Gabriel’s shaking fingers to button his shirt back up before Sam buttoned his own shirt back up. “I’m so sorry.” Gabriel looked away, trying to stop shaking. He slid back into the bed, the tears coming back with a fury. He had been so scared, so upset that Sam would do something like that and while he was so relieved that Sam hadn’t done anything like Michael…

The fear was just too real. So he did what he did best when everything was too much. He curled up in a little ball and let it all out. He was too far gone to be worried about upsetting the alpha in bed with him. He just needed to take care of himself. Alphas would do to him what they wanted-- but why was he still so upset when they almost did? “Gabe.” Sam said softly. Part of him wanted to hide and run, upset with himself to be the cause of this distraught omega. Part of him knew omegas shouldn’t be left alone when they were like this-- his mother had raised him well after all. Sam lay back down and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shaking shoulders.

It was a risky move, but he had a hunch, an instinct, of what to do, and so he followed it. If it upset Gabriel more, he would stop and never do it again.

A few minutes passed and Gabriel’s sobs were starting to subside. A few more minutes and he turned to face Sam. Sam went to pull away but Gabriel lay his hand on top of Sam’s arm. 

“You smell like my dad.” Gabriel sniffled, wiping at his face with his other hand. “He always knew how to calm me down.”

“He sounds like a good man.”

“He was.” Gabriel snuggled closer, close enough for Sam to see the teardrops dusting his eyelashes.

“I’m so sorry I upset you.” Sam whispered. “I would never want to purposefully do anything that would upset you.”

“I figured that out myself, thanks.” Gabriel managed a small smile. “I was just scared, scared that maybe you had done something, and I really didn’t want you to have done something.” He wiped his face again. “You’ve started to become safe and I didn’t want to lose that.” They lay like that for a few minutes, Sam eager to provide comfort, and Gabriel, desperate enough to accept it. It was intimate-- by far the most intimate thing either of them had done. Sex was one thing, but to hold and to be held while recovering from sheer terror was another thing entirely. And Gabriel had to wonder what else was different with Sam. “Sam?”

“Gabriel?” Sam smiled down at him. 

“Would you want to— touch me, I mean?” He asked shyly. He wasnt after sex— he knew he couldn’t handle that, but maybe Sam could touch his breast or something. It’d be nice to do something for Sam for once.

“I am kind of content holding you.” But Gabriel had felt Sam’s body respond at the invitation.

“It’s okay. I mean, I’m offering.” Gabriel insisted. “I’m just curious what it would be like. I’m not usually around alphas like you…”

“And what kind of alpha am I?” Sam’s voice deepened slightly.

“A good one.” Gabriel answered softly.

“Do you really want to?” Sam squirmed. He couldn’t deny that the idea was appealing— his body had plainly responded to the invitation. It had been a while since he had been with an omega and he did prefer them to the other secondary genders.

“Yes.” Gabriel whispered, shrinking a little. 

“Okay.” Sam said. “But you lead. You are in control. Nothing happens that you don’t want to.”

“I just want touching, no sex, I can’t handle that right now.”

“Nothing will ever happen between us that you don’t want.” Sam stated firmly, his hand sliding against Gabriel’s cheek. Gentle, sweet, just like Sam himself. “You deserve to be treated with respect.”

“You don’t have to butter me up first.” Gabriel’s cheeks scrunched up even as he tried to hide his smile.

“I believe in lots of butter.” Sam joked, his smile matching the omega’s. Gabriel wrinkled his nose but then took Sam’s hand, lifting it up and laying it against his chest. Sam sucked in a breath so sharp that they both heard it. And for whatever reason, it made Gabriel relax and even laugh. He pushed his shirt up, exposing his chest, before sliding Sam’s hand down to cup one of his breasts.

Sam didn’t miss the way Gabriel was being so brave, so he made sure he was nothing but gently as he ran the side of his thumb over Gabriel’s pebbled nipple. Gabriel’s soft gasp was all the encouragement he needed to repeat the motion across Gabriel’s other nipple. “Can I try something?” He asked, knowing full well he was asking if Gabriel trusted him. The omega nodded, not trusting his voice in the moment. 

Sam scooted down and pressed his tongue against Gabriel’s nipple, sliding along and teasing it to further hardness. Then he ran his thumb over it again, as he lapped at Gabriel’s other breast. Gabriel’s soft noises were like music to Sam’s ears as he provided pleasure like nothing Gabriel had ever experienced.

Sam slid back up, his hand encompassing his entire breast squeezing with care. He looked over at Gabriel, how his pink lips were parted and his eyes were slightly glazed over. Sam wanted to kiss him. Goddammit Bobby— this was not supposed to happen.

“What?” Gabriel was suddenly nervous. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Sam didn’t know what to say, so he stuck with the truth.

“I want to kiss you.” Gabriel shrank back, remembering times with Michael when the other alpha would forcefully kiss him. It wasn’t often, but it had scarred the omega. “You smell like honey.” Sam realized, eyes widening. But Gabriel didn’t believe he could actually smell him. Michael had pretended a few times before too and made fun of him for believing any alpha would want to mate him. It struck deep. 

“No.” He whimpered.

“Whoa, no one’s going to hurt you, omega.” Sam breathed out, trying to comfort Gabriel. “I told you-- everything is up to you. No kissing.” Gabriel relaxed a little bit, but he moved Sam’s hands off of his body. He was trembling again and his eyes were watery… even though he tried to hide it.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Sam tried to reassure him. “After what that asshole did, Gabe, it’s going to take time.”

“I’m broken.” Gabriel turned away, but not before Sam heard what he said next. “Used up.” Sam was faced with Gabriel’s back and he wasn’t so sure that holding the omega would help this time. “You can go.” Gabriel sniffled. And Sam left, retreating downstairs, going to find Bobby. He felt out of his depth... inadequate to provide for his omega… and that left him feeling insecure.

“I’ll go check on Everett.” He paused before he ran. “And I’ll come and check on you in a bit.” Gabriel didn’t respond, leaving Sam with an uneasy, heavy silence. He closed the door behind him and headed down the stairs, feeling torn over what had happened. He marveled at the trust and that he got to make Gabriel feel good, but he hurt over how badly Michael had hurt Gabriel. If he ever saw that alpha-- he was going to hurt him. There would be a reckoning for the abuse he had heaped on the sweet omega that had just shut Sam out.


	8. Chapter 8

“What are you doing down here, boy?” Bobby looked over from where he was feeding Everett. “I can smell his distress from here. I’ll bring you both up lunch as soon as this one is down for his nap.”

“He doesn’t want me up there.” Sam looked forlorn, lost even, and Bobby knew something had happened.

“It’s too cold for him to be alone up there.” Bobby said gentler than before. “He needs you whether or not he wants you.”

“I think I fucked everything up.”

“Did you tell him the truth?”

“What? No.” Sam frowned. “It didn’t come up. We were kind of… touching.” His cheeks flushed red. “He wanted me too and then I ruined it by saying I wanted to kiss him.”

“You are an idjit.” Bobby shook his head. “Get back up there. It’ll work out, you’ll see, and tell him the truth about who you are before you fucking do anything else.”

“He won’t want me once he knows who I am!” Bobby raised an eyebrow.

“So you just want him to want you and then dump his ass once he knows who you are and resents you for stringing him along?”

“No!” Sam ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t want him to want nothing to do with me. He’s special, Bobby!”

“Then fucking tell him that, boy, and tell him the truth. Tell him you're the prince and that you want him to be your mate.” Mate. Huh. What a powerful word that cut through all the confusion in the prince’s brain. Could Gabriel be his mate? Or did he just want to save him? He couldn’t have found a mate already-- there was still the ball. Oh god. What was his father going to say?

Sam didn’t have time to worry about that as a third voice joined the conversation.

“You’re the prince?” Gabriel’s weak voice cut above them. The two men turned to see him clinging to the railing of the stairs. “You’re the fucking prince!” 

“Yes.” Sam stepped forward. “You heard that part but did you catch that I believe I have feelings for you.”

“I didn’t miss that.” Gabriel took a step forward, his jaw set. “But I won’t be tricked! There’s no way an alpha like you, a fucking prince, would want an omega like me, ever! Michael didn’t even want me except to fuck me and you’re no fucking different.”

“Gabriel.” Sam stepped forward. The omega’s rejection stung, but he had the good sense to know that this wasn’t about him. “Sweet Gabriel…”

“No!” An accusing finger was pushed into his face. Tears welled up in Gabriel’s eyes and he whimpered, tripping and falling back onto the stairs. “I won’t be tricked again!” He wailed and Sam’s heart broke for him. He sat down next to him and gathered him up in his arms. Gabriel tried to push him away at first, but then his arms hesitantly encircled around Sam’s neck and he cried into Sam’s shoulder. “You can’t want me.” He sobbed. “He didn’t even want me.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Sam growled low in Gabriel’s ear. “I will make him pay.” Gabriel just wept, feeling so incredibly weak and yet unable to stop crying. Sam cradled him close, shushing him gently. 

“You can’t want me. I’m nothing.”

“No, you’re not, dear one. You’re not nothing. You’re very special, so very special.” Sam promised.

“How can you want me?”

“You’re so sweet, kind. You’re such a good dad to Everett.” Gabriel moved his head at the mention of his son, looking for him. “See? You’re so good. Nothing Michael could do could make you less worthy.” Gabriel just shook his head, whimpering again. He didn’t protest this time, but Sam knew he was far from believing him. They’d just have to work at it together.

“I have to go back to him.” Gabriel pulled back. “I have to go back to them.”

“Not yet. It’s too cold.” Sam replied. “Not until we find a way to keep you from them.”

“It could take months.”

“Then I’ll keep coming up with excuses.”

“What about your family?”

“Perhaps they can help.” Sam sighed. “I’m not giving you up, Gabriel. We’re going to figure this out.”

“I don’t know.” Gabriel whispered. “I want to trust you, I want to trust this, but I don’t think I can. Not yet.” He pushed himself up and out of Sam’s arms, determined to stand on his own.

“Okay.” Sam let him go. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to. This was all pretty fucking new to him too.

“I-I.” Gabriel made his way over to Bobby. “Can I see my pup before I have to go?”

“You have a few days left, boy.” But Bobby got him sitting in a cozy chair, his pup in his arms. “We’ll find a way.”

“I believe you two are trying.” Gabriel said slowly. “But please. Don’t get my hopes up. A prince doesn’t end up with a slave. I’m just trying to give my pup a better life than the one I ended up with.” He gave Bobby a look, Bobby who understood, who knew what he wasn’t saying. Gabriel knew he could have had a better life-- that things could have been so different than they were.

And that was that. Sam and Gabriel kept a respectful distance between them after that. There wasn’t any more touching. There were no more talks of kissing, no promises of tomorrow. Gabriel had put a boundary down and Sam would be damned if he crossed it. 

Things changed a lot once Gabriel found out he was a prince. It was as if the omega hid himself, shrinking away until Sam could no longer reach him, no matter how hard he tried to.

“Let him figure things out for himself.” Bobby counseled the alpha. “He’s been through a lot. He doesn’t have to trust you right away. You have the time and resources to prove yourself if you want to.” A pointed look and Sam was retreating from yet another person.

The snow cleared and the cold warmed slightly. The streets and doorways were clear and it was time for Gabriel to go home. He clung to his pup tightly, hugging and kissing him, whispering to him promises about how much better his life would be… and that Gabriel would come back for him as soon as he could.

He hadn’t asked for the pup, but Everett had given his life meaning when he was struggling to find any. Gabriel was scared to go back, but he was relieved that his son would be free of the Tremaines. Bobby would take good care of him.

“Gabriel, wait up!” He glanced back at Bobby’s, where Bobby and Everett watched him go. 

“What are you doing, Sam?” He sighed. The distance between them had bothered him as well, but unlike Sam, he didn’t want to cross the vastness. Did he miss the closeness that had been there that morning, so unlike anything he had ever experienced? Yes. But he knew he would always be at a disadvantage like this… like a slave. Sam was a prince. A fantasy. Nothing more. 

“You’re not walking back there alone.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Gabriel’s arms were wrapped around himself. Whether he was defensive or insecure, Sam would never know. It wasn’t the winter air. Sam and Bobby had made sure Gabriel had good, warm clothes before he had to leave. They were far better than the rags that Sam had found him in.

“Please.” It was a genuine plea-- something that surprised the omega. “If I can’t keep you from them, let me come to at least scare the shit out of them.” Gabriel let out a shocked laugh, covering his mouth with his hands. He wouldn’t mind seeing that. He’d like to see Michael and Lady Tremaine be the frightened ones for once. 

“Okay, fine.” But a smile crossed his face, the first one Sam had received in days. “Thanks.” It was bitten back, but it was soft, warm, and welcoming. Sam smiled back over at him, tentatively at first until he made sure Gabriel was okay with him being there. 

“I’ll come and visit you on your day off.” Gabriel scoffed. 

“I don’t have a day off.”

“You will when I’m done with them.” Sam winked. “And I know all the laws they’ve broken in how they’ve treated you, both slave laws and omega laws. They will do as I say and not because I’m the prince, but because I know how to send them to prison for what they’ve done.”

“Why not send them to prison now?” Gabriel asked.

“It would be a long trial and I will not subject them to that until I know you are safe and out of their clutches.” Sam gazed over at him. Such a ridiculously brave omega even with the world against him. Sam would make sure this time was different until he could be the one to ensure everything would be different. “I will get you away from them. I will make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Sam.” Gabriel warned. “Don’t promise me anything just yet, especially not today. It’s hard enough as it is.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam winced. “I’m trying to do better by you.”

“And I appreciate it.” Gabriel glanced up at the imposing manor. “I just would rather be anywhere but here.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sam escorted Gabriel to the door, a pillar of calm that Gabriel held on to. Sam had offered his arm and Gabriel needed the support in that moment, especially when Sam reached out and knocked on the door. He looked much more composed than he felt-- but Gabriel was somewhat bothered to know he could pick up on what Sam was feeling. He was sensitive to his scent, something that had shifted over the last few days. He knew what it meant, that they could be potential mates, but he didn’t pursue it, even when his heart sang to see Sam playing with and taking care of Everett. Sam was a prince. Gabriel was a slave. It was weird enough that they had become… friends over the last two weeks.

Falling asleep to Sam’s voice every night had helped a lot too.

“Hello? Oh, Prince Samuel.” Michael had opened the door and Gabriel felt gleeful at how quickly his face fell when he recognized the man holding Gabriel’s arm. “What can I do for you, your highness?” Michael bowed deeply.

“I came to return someone to your household.” Sam was using his diplomatic voice-- the one he used when he had to hide his true feelings. A voice he had never used around Gabriel before. “I found him in the woods… in a state that no omega in this country should ever be in.” There was a heavy warning in his words and Michael visibly gulped.

“Please, come in.” He stepped back, using manners Gabriel had never heard before. “My mother is in the sitting room.”

“I look forward to speaking with you both.” Sam smiled even though it didn’t reach his eyes. Gabriel had never seen him so cold before. It was eerie. It did give him some satisfaction to know that even though he was just a slave, he had gotten to know the prince for who he really was. His family was not getting such a treat.

“Prince Samuel!” Lady Naomi nearly fell off the couch in her haste to rise. She curtseyed and invited Sam to come sit in the chair by the fire. It had been Gabriel’s late father’s chair before he died. “What do we owe the honor, your highness?” Gabriel didn't know where to go, but Sam sat him down on the chair next to him, not missing how the Tremaine’s faces turned when they recognized the man he had brought back to them. “I hope that slave hasn’t been bothering you.” She sneered.

“Not at all.” Sam replied. “He was very good company when we were trapped in the blizzard.”

“Oh, yes, such awful weather.” She sniffed, misunderstanding what he meant. “I hope he pleased you.”

“Please.” Michael scoffed. “That couldn’t have been that good, all sloppy, loose, and used up.” Sam’s eyes grew wide then narrowed, unable to hide his disgust any longer at their lewd comments. He saw how Gabriel shrank back at their words and finally all the pieces clicked together as to why the omega always pushed him away. He had known they abused him, but he hadn’t realized how constant, how eroding it must have been.

“You are gravely mistaken if you think I took advantage of him considering the state I found him in.”

“I didn’t mean to offend--” Sam cut the lady off mid-sentence.

“You did mean to offend. You meant to offend my friend, Gabriel, here and in doing so, you have offended me!” Sam rose from his seat, his hands gripped into tight fists. “I am going to be king, a fact I’m sure you’re aware of. Do you think it felt good to find out that there are people in my kingdom who treat others as poorly as this family does?! Gabriel did not deserve an ounce of the abuse and torment you gave him and I have half a mind to ensure you are persecuted to the fullest extent of the law.” He paused. “Which you broke. Actually, you broke several laws… how omegas are to be treated, how slaves/servants are to be treated, how human beings are meant to be treated.”

“Then why bring him back?” Michael asked.”

“You have a second chance.” Sam sniffed. “Prove you can treat him right and perhaps I can scrape together some forgiveness. More for who your dead husband and step-father was than for who you are, but one can’t be picky.” Sam had cut them where it hurt and Gabriel was stunned to realize it. They were trapped in his father’s shadow. Perhaps that was why they had worked so hard to try to erase it. “Treat him well.”

“What are the terms?” It was the quietest and the meekest that Lady Tremaine had been in her entire life, Gabriel was sure of it.

“He gets a room, a bed, decent food and clothing. He gets every Sunday off.” Sam raised an eyebrow before either Tremaine could interrupt. “If anyone touches him, no, if anyone looks at him without his consent, they will be arrested and thrown into jail. Rape is absolutely illegal in this country, no matter how backward your views on omegas might be. Aborticides will not be forced on him either.”

“Where’s the baby?” Naomi asked, realizing that Gabriel had returned with a prince and not a pup.

“Neither of you have the right to ask about that child.” Sam glared at them. “You broke laws there too, ones I’m even less inclined to forgive. The child is safe and cared for, and that is what matters. Gabriel will be allowed to visit his child on his day off.” Sam shook his head. “I will personally be checking in on the house and on Gabriel to make sure my demands are kept, am I clear?”

“Yes, your highness.” The mother and son mumbled together. 

“And you.” Sam stepped over towards Michael, towering over him. “If you even fucking think about him…” He pulled himself back. “I promise that there won’t be much of you left when I am through with you. You are a nobleman. Act like it.” He turned back to Gabriel who watched in stunned delight as his tormentors cowered and bowed to Sam. “I will see you in two days.” He promised. “Don’t hesitate to reach out if you need me.” He pulled Gabriel close, embracing him carefully as to not appear inappropriate.

“Thank you.” Gabriel whispered as his family bustled off to meet the prince’s demands. “That was the best thing I’ve seen in awhile.”

“Happy to provide.” Sam smiled down on him, his large palm sliding against Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel blinked in surprise before he nuzzled into Sam’s hand. “I’m going to miss you.” Sam said softly.

“Then you better come see me in two days then.” It was a cheeky answer, but Sam understood the hint of fear underneath it. He wouldn’t abandon Gabriel. He would keep his promises to the sweet omega who still smelled like honey. He never tried to tell Gabriel he could smell him after that one day together. He didn’t want to scare him. He didn’t want to be pushed away. He had lost Dean… who was to say that he wouldn’t lose Gabriel either. 

“I’ll see you then.” One last hug and Sam was a shadow walking down the long lane back towards town and Gabriel was alone, back in the Tremaine Manor. He sucked in a shaky breath, missing his son, missing Bobby, and, yes, missing Sam.

“Ah, he’s gone then.” Naomi observed from the doorway. She scrutinized Gabriel who looked better than he had in years. He was a healthier weight now, in clothes that were warm and that fit him. “How the hell did you get a prince to give a shit about you?” She smirked. “Doesn’t matter. You were nothing before and you’re still nothing now. Go start making dinner. It’s been hell having to make do without you these past two weeks.” She cuffed him in the back of the head, making him duck and back up quickly. “Move! Or it will be the whip for the fucking lazy, ungrateful slave that you are!” She shooed him, watching him hurry off. They’d have to be careful. The prince would return. 

But there was no way in hell that Naomi Tremaine was going to let her dead husband’s son escape her clutches. He belonged to them and he would always belong to them. They would do with him what they pleased-- they just wouldn’t leave marks. Prince Samuel would eventually lose interest, that’s what alphas do after all.

And then Gabriel would be back right where he belonged, down with the muck at the bottoms of their shoes.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel was so relieved when Sam walked into the house two days later. He could tell Lady Naomi was surprised and then he realized she was scared when she made herself scarce. She could hate him all she wanted, though he didn’t know why she hated him so much, but she was still afraid of what the prince had promised. It was hard to miss how Gabriel’s left eye was bruised, making his odd golden eyes stand out all the more. Sam knocked on the door and Gabriel hurried to answer it.

“Gabriel.” Sam found himself being hugged fiercely by the small omega. His heart ached when he realized Gabriel had thought he might not come back, no doubt that the Lady and her children had said something of the unlike. “Your face.” Gabriel blinked as Sam frowned, pressing gentle fingers to the sore bruise. “Who did this?” Gabriel trembled.

“Lady Tremaine.” He whispered. “She said you wouldn’t come back. I accidentally spilled some tea.” Sam’s hand shook. That was a small offense-- not worth the black eye the sweet omega sported.

“She can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m sorry she felt like she could do that. I will have to be more clear with her this evening.” Sam gave him a sad smile. “Want to go visit Everett with me?”

“Yea.” Gabriel made a soft sound at the mention of his pup. “I missed him so much. I missed you all so much.” It was a confession that made Sam feel something all the way to the depths of his soul. He had missed Gabriel too, as he had expected to, and yet, he had missed him even more. Gabriel followed Sam out of the house, content to walk down the lane with him. He barely felt the cold, so excited to be leaving for a little while. Sam still gave him his cloak, swamping him in his scent. Gabriel had missed Sam’s scent. It was so comforting, as was sleeping in the alpha’s arms. It had been one time, but still. Gabriel hadn’t missed how he had grown attached to the tall, kind alpha.

“I missed you.” He said carefully, not missing how Gabriel turned away. “I’m not going to abandon you, Gabriel.” He pushed a little further. “I will prove myself to you.”

“You’re a prince.” Like Sam didn’t know the limitations his title put on him. “I’m a slave.”

“Someday you won’t be.” There was a promise there. A promise that scared Gabriel. A promise that Sam didn’t clarify further on, sensing Gabriel’s discomfort. “You have people who care about you now. It will take time to get used to, I know, but we’re here for you as you figure it all out.”

“And when I do?” Gabriel questioned, no, challenged.

“We will still be there.” Sam said. He would always reassure Gabriel as he needed. He wanted Gabriel to have hope for a better future. Sam would make sure he had a better future.  
  
He had even gone so far as to talk about Gabriel with his mother and his father.  
  
“How have you been?” Gabriel changed the subject. He wanted to believe Sam, but the hope hurt too much at this moment. Michael hadn’t touched him, but Naomi and Michael still talked down to him, and now they talked down to him about Sam.

“I missed my brother’s wedding.” Sam looked down at the ground. “I am so ashamed that I missed it, but my father said we weren’t invited. Dean didn’t want us there.”

“Dean?” Gabriel asked.

“My brother.” Sam hurried to clarify. They hadn't talked about Dean back in the blizzard. Sam hadn't known how to bring him up. They had always been close brothers and when things started to grow between them... their parents cut them off from each other. It had been cruel and Sam was still dealing with it. Like the fear he would lose Gabriel like he had lost Dean. Except this time it might be the Tremaines to take him away if Sam couldn't act fast enough.

“Oh.” Gabriel frowned. He had never had siblings-- he didn’t count Michael and Metatron. They had never been close or particularly kind. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s so unlike him. I should have gone anyway.”

“But you were trapped with me.” Gabriel realized.

“I was trapped by the weather. Believe me, you made it bearable.” Gabriel squirmed at the freely given compliment.

“As did you.” He gave a little huff. “Best two weeks I’ve had in a long time.”

“I’m sure.” Sam snorted before growing serious. “I am so sorry you’ve had to deal with those assholes for so long. How had no one reported what they were doing?”

“They don’t entertain.” Gabriel shrugged. “There was no one to report them.”

“Why didn’t you run?” Sam asked. “I’m not blaming you-- I’m just curious.”

“It was made very clear what would happen to me.” Gabriel shrugged. “My back is testament to that.” Sam gave him a concerned look and Gabriel lifted the edge of his shirt, revealing a glimpse of the scars carved into his skin. “You can only take so much before you stop fighting, Sam. You stop fighting so you can survive.”

“I’m going to get you out.” Sam growled.

“I know.” Gabriel soothed. “Oh, look!” He pointed. “They’re outside.” He glanced up at Sam who smiled, refusing to give permission that Gabriel was silently asking for. Gabriel was his own person. He didn’t need Sam’s permission. It took a second before Gabriel smiled back, taking off to run over to Bobby and his son. “Hi, baby!” His voice pitched high and Sam was blessed with the sweetest scent he had ever encountered. He was going to save Gabriel and he was going to give him a good life, even if he couldn’t have him by his side.

It didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. He wanted Gabriel by his side. They could raise Everett together and maybe have more pups. He shook his head, banishing his reverie. His parents hadn’t been too keen of the idea. They wanted to help Gabriel out of his current predicament, yes, but not into the position of future consort to the king. It was all very complicated, but Sam thought he could convince them. Dean shutting them all out of his new life would help with that-- even though it hurt like hell. If it could help Sam get Gabriel-- then he’d use it.

But then he’d have to ask the skittish omega if he even wanted Sam back like that.

It would all come down to Gabriel and what he wanted. Sam would make sure he got whatever he wanted from here on out. He just had to free him from those monsters in the meantime.

“You okay?” Bobby came to stand by him. “You’ve been staring at him with that silly, little grin? And while he hasn’t noticed or is pretending to not notice to save you the embarrassment… I’m not so kind.”

“He’s special.”

“Duh.” Bobby snorted.

“No, I mean to me. Bobby, I really missed being around him and Everett. I talked to my parents and they’re not onboard with all of that, but I think I could convince them.”

“Prince Samuel of Winchester, who was whining in my house a month ago about having to settle down, is about ready to go to war with his parents to, in fact, settle down?” Bobby grinned. “I can’t be hearing you right.”

“It’s crazy, I know.” Sam shook his head, discouraged.

“Love is crazy.” Sam stammered, not ready to label the tender feeling inside his chest whenever he looked at Gabriel. He wanted to take care of them both, the omega and his pup who were laughing by the fire, soaking up as much of each other as they could before Sam brought Gabriel back to the Tremaine Manor.

“How’d he end up with the Tremaine’s?” Sam asked Bobby. “Charles would have never supported the way they treat Gabriel.”

“Maybe they got him after he died.”

“Maybe.” Sam shrugged. He couldn’t shake the feeling that they were missing something. Gabriel’s situation didn’t make sense. People weren’t normally treated like this in Winchester. “I’m going to do some digging.”

“Careful.” Bobby cautioned. “You never know what you might find. You’ve already gone out on quite a limb for that little omega.”

“I’ll fall out of the damn tree if I have to.” Bobby had to smile at the fierceness. Sam was stubborn like his father (and mother), but he was loyal like them too. He glanced out the window, noting the setting of the sun. “We should eat.” They were all going to have dinner together, just like when the blizzard had come.

Sam sat across the table from Gabriel, the black eye glaringly obvious, but neither Sam or Bobby gave him grief over it. Frankly, he was lucky he hadn’t had worse since he had gone back. Gabriel knew in his heart that Sam couldn’t protect him forever, not until he could physically remove him from their household. He could wait. He could survive a little bit longer. He had to.

And then when it was dark, Sam walked him back. Gabriel held on to the alpha’s arm as was becoming a custom, content to soak up his scent, warmth, and presence until it was taken away again. Sma held out a lantern for them to see as they trudged down the snowy lane.

“Thank you for today, Sam.” He was still as sweet could be, that cloying, enticing scent of honey hovering so close. Sam turned, a strange expression on his face. Gabriel braced himself for another round of promises when Sam surprised him, ducking down to press their lips together ever so softly.

Oh. Gabriel had never experienced anything like this. He could feel how the alpha had been holding back. He could feel how Sam felt about him. His hand slipped behind Sam’s neck before he could pull away and pressed a kiss of his own back. They shared a hesitant smile, both of them feeling awkward and pleased. Gabriel’s hand brushed his own hair back. He wanted to thank Sam again but he didn’t want Sam to think he was catering to him. “I-I should go.”

“I’ll be back.” Gabriel’s smile grew and he hugged the alpha before he started to head back inside. He glanced over his shoulder, golden eyes glowing in the light of the lantern.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had their first kiss! What did you think? 
> 
> Also, for those who said they were interested in the Destiel Maleficent/Sleeping Beauty companion fic to this one.... the first chapter is up! It's a little shorter than I wanted, but I thought it set the scene pretty well for what will follow. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading, kudo-ing me, supporting me, and commenting! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> -fluffy


	11. Chapter 11

So it became their tradition to spend Sundays together with Bobby and Everett, but as the months passed, Gabriel and Sam took longer on their walks there and their walks back as they explored each other more. They talked more, they laughed more, and they certainly kissed more.

It was spring when Gabriel asked for more. He liked kissing Sam. He felt something with Sam that he had never felt before with an alpha. He felt aroused.

“I’ve healed. You can’t use that as an excuse anymore.” He laughed. Gabriel had been moved to a back shed, something that had been turned into a room for him, something that Sam had helped to make very cozy. They were there now, curled up on Gabriel’s bed.

“I don’t want to ruin this.”

“How is sex going to ruin this?” Gabriel made an incredulous sound. “It’s going to be with you.” He had changed so much since Sam had met him. He was much more confident with the prince than he used to be. And even though neither of them had yet to say the words out loud, they both loved each other. It was clear to those who saw them: the Tremaine’s and Bobby. But Sam’s parents were still resisting. They were convinced it was just infatuation.

He was touched by how much Gabriel trusted him now.

“Okay.” Sam consented. Gabriel surged forward, claiming Sam’s lips with his own as he straddled the alpha. He was already shrugging off his shirt, tossing it aside before moving back to kiss Sam more. Sam’s hands were gentle, always gentle as he pulled Gabriel closer, losing himself in the sweet omega’s kiss.

“Fuck, you make me so wet.” Gabriel’s eyes sparkled, grinning as Sam’s eyes darkened. “Make me all yours, alpha, please.” He bravely pressed down, caressing where Sam’s cock was trapped under fabric. Sam growled softly with want. Gabriel wasn’t scared off. He was starting to know Sam as well as himself with how they could scent each other. Sam scented him before he lay Gabriel back against the bed. He stood to strip quickly before coming back to his waiting omega.

“May I?” Sam’s fingers teased the band of Gabe’s pants.

“Please.” Gabriel lifted his hips, wriggling slightly. Sam was blessed with the sweetest scent yet. His omega truly was wet for him, wanting him. He smiled down at Sam, feeling content instead of scared. Everything felt so right. “I’m ready.” He reassured the cautious alpha. He always felt so special with Sam. He always took such great care with Gabriel. Gabriel thought he might love him.

Sam moved carefully, pressing in slowly. Gabriel gasped and Sam stopped immediately. “No, don’t stop.” Gabriel shook his head, smiling so big that his cheeks hurt. Gods, Sam was so cute. “You feel so good.” Bolstered, Sam continued, spurred on by the praise that fell from his omega’s lips as they made love for the first time.

When they were bound together by Sans knot, satiated and cozy, Sam thought of the ball that was tomorrow evening. His parents were making him go through with it and if he had to survive that night, well, he would have Gabriel by his side.

“I want you to come to the ball tomorrow.” Sam said, his arms wrapped around Gabriel’s body. He was curled around him, happy to have his omega. 

“I’m a slave.” Gabriel protested, hiding behind his usual argument. This time it didn’t work.

“All omegas are invited and the invitation didn’t specify the omegas must be free..” Sam murmured. “You’re the one I want. I would have you by my side for the rest of my life and me being by your side for the rest of yours.”

“What would I wear? These are the nicest clothes I have.”

“This is really nice.” Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s bare shoulder, admiring the one freckle there. He sucked a lovemark right there next to it while Gabriel made a contented sound. He rather liked it when Sam marked him up. He wanted to be Sam’s— he truly did— he was merely afraid of what everyone else would think. He wanted to protect Sam from the abuse he had grown accustomed to. “I’ll bring an outfit to Bobby’s because as lovely as you are naked, I don’t want to share you with anyone ever.” He nosed into Gabriel’s neck, sucking and kissing as he went. “I can’t wait to bite you.” He whispered into Gabriel’s skin. Gabriel shivered as Sam’s teeth grazed a sensitive spot. He wouldn’t mind wearing Sam’s bite. Just like he would love to be Sam’s omega for the rest of his life. He hoped against hope that maybe this wild fantasy could be true.

“Okay, I’ll come.” He sighed, leaning back into Sam’s embrace. ““Are you going to dance with me?” He smirked, glancing back at Sam. Sam smiled before nipping at Gabriel’s bottom lip. 

“Of course. I’m going to show you off to the world, my sweet omega, Gabe.” They lay there, kissing slowly, relishing each moment together until Sam’s knot went down. Sam sneaked out under the cover of darkness, back to his palace, as Gabriel pulled his clothes back on. He crawled into bed and fell fast asleep, a smile still on his lips. He was happy, truly happy, with Sam and he wished with all his might that things between them could stay this way. 

True to his word, Sam sent an outfit to Bobby’s. Gabriel waited until Lady Naomi and her sons left before he sneaked down to Bobby’s house in town. He got to hold and play with Everett until Bobby got everything all laid out.

“Bobby!” Gabriel gasped when he looked at the outfit laid on in his old room, on his old bed. “This can’t be for me. It’s so nice.” The overcoat was a deep hunter green, velvet and soft to touch, with black and gold trimmings. The shirt underneath was white, flowy, and oh so soft to touch. His pants were black velvet and just the right size to show off his omega figure. He had to blush a little, remembering Sam’s touch on those curves the night before. Despite his more cautious side, Gabriel was excited for tonight. He was excited to slip into Sam’s world for a change. Anything with Sam was bound to be a great time and well, he couldn’t wait to see Sam already.

“That boy will spoil you rotten if he gets his way.” Bobby smiled. “You might want to let him in on who your dad was if you want things to keep going the way they’re going.”

“No.” Gabriel frowned. “I like that he likes me for me, not who my dad was.”

“And?”

“It’s embarrassing, Bobby. Better to be the slave than the son of the ‘most esteemed author of Winchester’s’ son who ended up a slave.”

“Don’t let your pride get in the way of happiness. You and Sam have something real, Gabriel. The sooner you tell him, the better. It will help smooth things with his parents too. You and I both know that an unknown slave isn’t marrying the future king of Winchester. Your father’s son, however, that person can stand by Sam’s side forever.”

“I’m not-- I’m not that person, Bobby. I never was. Father always hid me at the estate, hell, he hid me from you.” Gabriel was dressing under Bobby’s watchful eye. “Is this how it’s supposed to go?”

“Tuck the shirt into your pants but let it hang kind of loose.” Bobby gestured. Gabriel did as he was told. He had seen his father like this countless times, but he had been hidden away from the spotlight after his mother died. His father had always been too scared to lose him too. He barely recognized himself in the mirror-- dressing up like a nobleman.

“Anyway-- I can’t, Bobby. I can’t tell him who my dad was. I don’t want to be like the Tremaine’s, scraping by on his good name and fucking it up even more with each exchange.”

“Perhaps you would bring some honor back to the family name?”

“Nice try.” Gabriel laughed. 

“Not even for Sam?”

“I don’t want to be like those people. I know he’s a prince and I know it’s crazy that he’s with me, but I think it says more about him that I’m not somebody special. I’m just that slave from that manor named Gabriel.”

“He’ll figure it out eventually.”

“I’m not trying to lie to him.” Gabriel sighed, pulling on the coat. Bobby brushed his hair back and fastened it by his neck. He looked like an entirely different person. “I’m the most myself when I’m with him.”

“You smell like him.”

“I know.” Gabriel blushed. “I love it.”

“People will notice.” Bobby warned him. “And while I think I understand where you’re coming from, it is the court that will demand your lineage. Don’t think for a minute that the Tremaine’s won’t try to make you look foolish.” Gabriel blanched at that reminder.

“I know, but I promised Sam I would try tonight.”

“It all might come out tonight.”

“At least I’ll know he’s been with me for me up until now.” Gabriel teased lightly. His stomach rocked at the idea that everything could come crashing down. He didn’t want to lie to Sam, but the alpha might not understand why he had hid his parentage like Bobby had. Bobby was right. He should tell him tonight… and before the Tremaine’s made him look like the fool that he was.

Gabriel smiled at his reflection. He didn’t mind being the fool this night at least. He’d treasure this memory forever. He’d treasure his time with Sam forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby and Gabriel arrived late enough to skip out on being announced to the packed ball.

“Holy shit.” Gabriel whispered, eyes wide at all the finery. The ballroom was bursting with color and light, with riches the omega could never imagine. Whatever money his father had, it was long gone, but also, his father never displayed it like this. His money went to books, practical clothes, and the upkeep of the manor.

“Close your mouth.” Bobby chuckled. “You look the part but now you need to play it.”

“I was not raised for this.” Gabriel snorted. “My father would hate this.”

“He did not like parties, you are certainly right about that. But he didn’t mind sneaking off to more private locations…” Bobby smirked. Gabriel smiled. It felt like they knew two different sides of his father… and well, they had. He was thankful he had not seen his father like that. But at the same time, he would have loved to see his father settled down with Bobby. He had a feeling that the retired soldier was the reason for the many nights his father would return with rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes. Bobby would have made his father happy, not chased him into an early grave.

“You made it!” Sam found Gabriel quickly and with that, Bobby excused himself. Gabriel was in good hands.

“I’ve never seen anything like this!” Gabriel exclaimed, eyes alight with wonder. Sam smiled at him like he was the grandest thing in the room, even though Gabriel knew he wasn’t. He still loved that Sam looked at him like that. Sam whirled him around and he couldn’t stop the delighted peal of laughter. Before he knew it, they were on the dance floor, and he was so engrossed at looking at Sam, that he missed that everyone else was looking at him. Everybody… including the Tremaines.

“Excuse me.” Lady Naomi sniffed. “I need to go talk with the king.” Michael laughed, low and ugly, before he too left to find his fiancee. Metatron glanced around and blew out a sigh, glad his family was gone, before he headed towards the refreshment table. There he found a few acquaintances from his charity work where he could stand in silence and comfort. He certainly wasn’t dancing with anyone.

Gabriel… Gabriel was oblivious to his stepfamily’s scheming as he wined and dined with Sam, meeting his friends and even his parents. Not even the disappointment on the king and queen’s faces could dampen his evening. He felt as high as the clouds and wished with all his might that he might never come down. Part of him found it possible to hope, to hope that maybe this could be his life someday. That the nightmare would be over soon. He could almost see Everett and himself fitting in here, being treated like human beings, like royalty. Being on Sam’s arm certainly afforded him all the respect that the crown prince was due.

And so when Sam whispered in his ear about finding a more private corner, like upstairs in his bedroom, Gabriel consented. He never wanted this night to end. He just couldn’t get enough of all of this with Sam.

“You’re looking a little starstruck.” Sam had him pinned against the bedroom wall, strong hands undoing Gabriel’s jacket. “You look so goddamn handsome tonight. Everyone thinks so.”

“I don’t care what they think.” Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. “I only have eyes for you.” Sam made a soft sound at that before he was kissing Gabriel so deeply that the omega forgot how to breathe. There was only kissing Sam back like he was all he needed to live. When they broke for air, Sam shot him a crooked grin.

“I never thought I’d find you.” He confessed.

“What do you mean?” Gabriel’s hands were looped around his neck, gazing into his hazel eyes.

“When I lost Dean… I didn’t think I’d ever find my mate.” Gabriel cocked his head.

“I thought Dean was your brother.”

“He is.” Sam’s face fell. “But he was also the first person I ever smelled.” He glanced down. “And then my parents took him away. They didn’t want us to end up as mates. I didn’t see him for years.”

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel’s heart ached for Sam’s loss, even though a part of him was thrilled to be referred to as Sam’s mate. It must have been so very terrible to lose a potential mate like that, but even more so to lose a brother. Gabriel had always been an only child. He had always struggled to understand the bond between siblings since Metatron and Michael were the only ones he had ever been able to observe up close.

“I would love for you to meet him some time.” Sam smiled softly. “I think the two of you would like each other.” Gabriel unwrapped his legs from Sam and wriggled down to the ground with some help from the alpha. “Are you okay?”

“Yea, I just don’t want to be looking like a common whore if someone finds us.” Gabriel straighened his clothes.

“No one is going to come barging into my bedroom.” Sam laughed low. “But we should return before the gossips start up. As much as I’d prefer to have you in my bed.” Gabriel swallowed hard, grinning in return. He hoped Sam couldn’t smell the slick welling up, but the look in the alpha’s eyes promised that he did. “I can’t wait for Sunday.” Sam leaned in, one arm on the wall, the other stroking down Gabriel’s clothed side. “I can’t wait to be together again, just you and me, none of this coming between us.” Gabriel nodded. He did like having sex with Sam. He liked it a lot. But he also just adored the alpha standing over him, gazing down at him with a fire in his eyes that threatened to incinerate the both of them.

“What is going on in here?!” Sam and Gabriel both turned as the door to Sam’s rooms swung open with a loud bang. Both of them were surprised to see the king and queen of Winchester barge in with horrified looks on their faces. “It’s not enough that you have to bring a slave to this event, but also a whore and the bearer of another noble’s bastard?!” Gabriel’s face crumpled and he glanced at the door, wanting to be anywhere but here. He caught a glimpse of Lady Naomi’s grinning face and his heart sank. He knew now in his heart that there would be no happy ending here.

“How dare you?!” Sam defended him. “He’s going to be my mate!”

“It’s not enough that he’s lied to you about who his father is.”

“He’s never told me who his father is.” Sam was puzzled.

“Has he not told you he is Charles Novak’s son?” John asked.

“No.” Sam shook his head. “Gabriel’s never pretended to be anyone but who he is.” Sam’s hand was on his shoulder, trying to pull him in close. Gabriel didn’t want to be held right now. He wanted to run. He needed to get away from this place, from the leering, judging faces. From the memories that those cruel words awoke in him. From the sharp words that kept coming, kept tearing into him. He never should have let his guard down. He should have never dared to hope.

“It doesn’t matter.” Mary crossed her arms across her expensive dress. “You are never to see this omega again. He’s not fit to be the mate of the crown prince! He has a bastard for crying out loud!”

“Everett is a great pup, one I would be proud to be the father of!” Sam growled. “You took Dean away from me, you will not take Gabriel!”

Gabriel slipped free of Sam’s outstretched hand and ran for the door, ran past the hateful king and queen with their weapon-like words. He couldn’t bear their scrutiny for a minute longer, not even with Sam’s strong defense of him and his child. It was over. It was all over. The fairy tale had come to a crushing end and Gabriel had learned his lesson. There was no happily ever after for people like him.

He didn't stop for Bobby. He didn't stop even though Michael tried to grab him. He ran out the door and down the grand staircase. He fled out the gates on foot, heading back into the town.

"What the hell just happened?" Bobby asked gruffly. "I've just received some jarring news that I thought I needed to share."

"Did you see Gabriel?" Sam asked. The only reason he hadn't left to run after Gabriel was his father's guards holding him back. "Is he okay?"

"He was running like all the hounds of hell were after him." Bobby replied. "This has to do with him too."

"We already know he's a fake." John rolled his eyes.

"No, he's not!" Sam protested, trying to break free. Bobby sighed exasperatedly.

"That boy is not a slave by birth, his nasty stepmother has been imprisoning him as well as enslaving him, and I think I've figured out why."

"Are you saying he is Charles Novak's son?" Mary asked, a troubled look crossing her face. "And not a fake?"

"He never said he was Charles's son." Sam sighed.

"But he is." Bobby revealed. "Gabriel is Charles's son. I saw his father in his features almost right away."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Sam asked. "He could have told me."

"He didn't want to pretend. Gabriel knew what he was in that moment, and he didn't want you to think he was trying to pull anything on you. Good thing too with how these two are acting." Bobby shot a glare at two of his oldest and dearest friends. "You two need to stop butting into your children's love lives."

"We're trying to do what's best."

"Then let them figure out what's best for them. It's not your nose." Bobby gave them a pointed look. "I don't even want to talk about what happened with Dean and Luc."

"Can I go now?" Sam shook the guards free. "I need to find Gabriel. I need to see if I can undo some of your damage." He glared at his parents.

"Go." John sighed. "Great." He looked to Bobby for sympathy and found none. On the face of his oldest friend it was plain to see he had messed up yet again. "Fine."

"Idjits."  
  
"What was your news again?" John frowned.  
  
"Oh, that." Bobby blew out a troubled sigh. "Charles Novak is alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I wanted to give you guys a heads up. I had said earlier that there would be no wincest (no hate, just not a ship I'm into), but I think there could end up being a little bit of wincest in these fics after all. Nothing major and more as part of the plot and part of them trying to heal. I can't spoil the exact plot, but it won't be endgame, it'll be the step that happens so Sabriel and Destiel can fully happen. 
> 
> it's basically the boys figuring out what if and realizing that it wouldn't have worked out between them but they continue being brothers and loving each other in that way. 
> 
> But I was wondering that if that does happen (it might not-- it's up to the plot bunnies at this point), would you all rather I let you know in advance what chapter it happens so you can skip it if you don't want to read it?


	13. Chapter 13

“Gabriel!” Sam ran the whole way to the old Novak manor. “Gabe!” He shouted, desperately trying to find the omega who held his heart. “Gabe!” He pounded on the door to the small shed Gabriel lived in, having let himself in by climbing over the wall. “Gabe, I’m so sorry.” There was a faint light inside, probably a candle, which meant Gabriel was inside. Sam could smell hints of him, he could smell distress, distress that was far stronger than the day he had found Gabriel in the snow. Fuck. Sam knocked one more time before he slid down to the ground. He’d stay out here the whole morning, the whole day, and then the day after that-- he’d stay as long as it took to see his Gabriel again. 

“Go home, Sam.” Gabriel unlocked the door some time later. His face was blotchy and swollen, evident of how hard he had been crying, as if Sam hadn’t been able to hear his sobs and not be able to do absolutely anything to help.

“Gabe.” Sam scrambled to his feet. “Are you okay?” The omega scoffed at that.

“Go home.” He repeated himself. “Please. I want to be left alone.” He paused. “I don’t ever want to see you again.”

“Gabriel, what my parents said was so fucking wrong, and I’m so sorry they treated you like that, but please, please don’t let them run you off!”

“Why the fuck not?!” Gabriel shouted, a sudden flare of fire that was normally so tamped down. “Why shouldn’t I give up?! This is my life, Sam! I got to have one, wonderful night with you and then it gets ripped away from me like every fucking other thing.” He drew in a shaky breath, standing at his full height. “So unless you want a bastard from me, I really think you’re done here.” He glared at Sam before he started blinking back tears. Sam knew in that moment which part had hurt Gabriel the most.

“Everett is your son.” Sam said softly. “He is no one’s bastard.”

“Please go.” Gabriel couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “I’m done. We’re done.”

“You mean that?” Sam jutted his chin out, trying not to cry himself. He couldn’t keep one fucking mate. His fucking parents…

“Sam, I don’t fit in your world. And yet, you had to go and make me fall in love with you, give me hope, like someday it would all magically work out.” Gabriel shook his head, his curls quivering at the moment. “I’m done trying. I’m a slave. I’m an omega whore.” He sniffled, wiping at his red nose. “I can’t keep trying to change that only to be constantly disappointed. So yes, I want to be done. I don’t want to see you again. I don’t want to constantly reminded of what can never be mine.”

“I”m willing to make it work! You’re my mate!” Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath like Sam had wounded him.

“Sucks for you.” He replied as cooly as he could manage. “Goodbye, Sam.” And then he shut the door, locking it behind him. Sam stiffened at the sound of the lock. As if he would ever force Gabriel into anything he didn’t want. But gods, it fucking hurt to know he was now one of those things Gabriel didn’t want.

“You’re choosing the Tremaine’s?” Sam said to the wooden door, unable to see Gabriel flinch. “You want them to abuse you and fuck you over at every chance they get? You cannot ask me to leave you here, Gabriel. Let me at least leave you at Bobby’s with Everett. Let me at least know you’re safe.”

There was no answer and that was an answer all in itself. It was a few more minutes before Sam forced himself to leave the way he had come back in. He climbed back over the wall and trudged home towards the castle as the first light of dawn started to climb up into the sky.

He wanted to go back to his room, to the room where it all fell apart, and hide himself away from the world, but instead he was escorted into the throne room.

Sam gasped, stopping at the entrance. He had seen the fey before when they brought Dean’s letters, but seeing one up close, with his wings arching up to the ceiling, was another thing entirely. 

“This is Castiel-- he’s the leader of the fey.” John introduced them. “Castiel, this is my other son, Sam.”

“Hello, Sam.” Piercing blue eyes scanned over him, assessing if he was a threat or not. Sam didn’t feel like much of anything, not with what had just happened with Gabriel. His parents-- he couldn’t even look at them.

“Is Dean okay?” He swallowed hard. He needed Dean to be okay. 

“He needs your help.”

“Of course.” Sam stepped further into the room. “Whatever he needs.” The fey, Castiel, smiled at his response, light coming into his blue eyes. 

“You are the one he talks about the most.” Castiel said softly. “Will you fly with me to see him?” Behind the fey, Sam’s father moved, about to interject. And Sam knew in that moment, that if he heard his father say one more dumb thing, he would punch him in the face.

“Let’s go.” Sam led the way outside, strangely delighted when he was scooped up and launched into the air. He had always wondered how the birds felt, so high about humans and all their problems. 

“Your brother, he likes flying too.” There was fondness and amusement in the fey’s voice. His grasp was firm and Sam found himself trusting this creature. “I think if he had wings, he would never come down.”

“That sounds like Dean.” Sam’s heart ached at the mention of his brother. He had missed him so much-- had always wondered about how things could have been so different. He blinked, shaking his head. He had lost Dean, he had lost Gabriel. Sam decided then and there that he would never take on a mate. He’d marry one of those vapid omegas back in court to get his parents off his back and that would be that. It would be a loveless marriage and perhaps that was what he deserved for not being able to protect either Dean or Gabriel from his parents.

“You two could have been mates.” Castiel said so softly that Sam almost misheard him.

“Did Dean tell you that?” Sam asked, his curiosity piqued, and also, in some battered part, his hope. 

“He didn’t have to.” Castiel replied. “Your parents shouldn’t have separated you. The two of you would have figured it out on your own.”

“Do you think we would have ended up being mates?” Castiel laughed gently, as if he wanted to make sure Sam’s feelings weren’t hurt before he answered.

“I think you’ll end up how you want to end up. And with who.”

“I am happy to see him again.”

“And him, you.”

Sam didn’t get to see Dean after all, brought right to the castle after Castiel revealed the plan. Sam didn’t mind. He needed time to process Gabriel before he saw Dean again. Bringing down the monster his brother had been married off to was a good place to focus his rage and grief on. He’d assist Castiel and Dean’s plan and then he’d try his best to move on.

Sam wanted to make sure he stayed in better contact with Dean after this. He wanted them to be close again, more like brothers again. He wanted to heal from the shit their parents had pulled to bring them apart.

And then it all happened so fast. He finally saw Dean again, running for his life, according to plan. He could see him. He could smell him. Sam just wanted to run to him, keep him safe, but he had to bide his time. They had to make sure Luc took the bait.

When Luc took Castiel instead, Sam knew they were in the clear. He moved quickly to ensure Dean was out of view when the spell wore off. With Luc’s father, Nicolas’s blessing, he took Dean up into the tower room, the room they had given Sam. From the letters he had read, Sam would make sure his brother never had to return to his old rooms or the circumstances that befell him there.

He should have interfered sooner. He should have made sure Dean never had to marry this monster that they were conspiring to put down. He should have learned to stand up to his parents back when they were just kids, before Dean and Gabe paid the prices for his failure to protect them.

Sam’s heart clenched at the memory of Gabriel sending him away. He winced before he cleared his mind forcefully. He would deal with that later. They had a kingdom to steal and a king to kill.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel was allowed to lick his wounds until noon rolled around and his step family finally rolled out of bed. He hadn’t slept after he had sent Sam away. It had killed him to send Sam away, but he couldn’t handle being strung along anymore. He couldn’t afford to hope anymore when it was clear that his life was never getting better. 

His pride… the pride he didn’t know he had left… had been so utterly devastated. He never wanted to see any of those people again, all dressed in the finery with no clue what it was like to try to scrape a life together from only ruins.

“Did you hear the news?” Michael sneered up at him as he laid out their lunch. Gabriel mutely shook his head. He had lost his voice when he lost Sam, when he sent him away forever. He knew Sam enough to know he probably wouldn’t come back. He had hurt Sam-- and it had hurt him so much to do so. Michael glanced over at Lady Tremaine who sighed.

“He should know. He is, technically, a part of this family.” Michael laughed, an ugly sound so close to Gabriel’s ear. He winced, flashing back to everytime Michael had laughed at him while fucking him, pinning him down.

“Your daddy isn’t dead.”

“What?!” Gabriel jerked back as Michael’s hand fondled his ass. “You’re lying.”

“No, he isn’t, unfortunately.” Lady Naomi sniffed. “I overheard that bastard, Bobby, telling the king last night. Right after you made a massive fool of yourself, darling.”

“So, we’ll be making some changes.” Michael continued. “I am getting married this weekend, the three of us are moving before Charles finds us, and you are being sold.” Gabriel sucked in a breath, sure he heard them wrong.

“W-what?”

“We have no use for you.” Lady Naomi sniffed. “We need the money to move.”

“No.” Gabriel whimpered. “Please. I’ve done all that you have asked.” He felt so fucking low, groveling to the people who made his life hell all these years. “Please just let me go.”

“Why would I do such a thing? If Charles thinks he can waltz back in here and have a happy life with his son again, I won’t stand for it.” Lady Naomi glared. “All these years he has blocked me from his money, leaving me saddled with you. His will was for you-- and I could only have an allowance while you were in my care.”

“Your care?! I was in your service!” Gabriel snapped. She glared at him, reminding him that he had stepped out of line.

“But seeing as how your daddy abandoned you too, I figured I’d help him out by cleaning up the place before I go. I’m sure he’d be disappointed to see how you’ve turned out anyway, a slave and a whore to boot. Do you really think he’ll want to call your bastard his grandson?” Gabriel flinched. “We have a buyer coming by today, so make sure you clean up. He’ll want to make sure your holes are in working order.” Lady Naomi smiled up at him. “Go on, go clean up.” Michael burst out laughing as Gabriel turned sharply, running out of the room. Hot tears streamed down his red cheeks as he ran out of the house, down to the lake.

He knew better than to disobey the Tremaines out right, but amidst all the hurt and fear, he felt regret the most. What hadn’t he let Sam take him to Bobby’s like the alpha wanted? Why hadn’t he run away with Sam when he had the chance?! He had been so focused on trying to not get hurt that he had insured the obliteration of any chance at a normal life. They were selling him, like he was furniture or an animal! And he was supposed to just go along with it-- he was supposed to bend over and just please another owner. Gabriel wanted to run for it, but he had nowhere to go. He didn’t dare show his face at Bobby’s. Bobby would have something to say about how he sent Sam away. He didn’t know how to explain why he had done what he did. He had done what he needed to do in the moment. Sam had always let him do what he needed to do and now he was fucked.

He sobbed as he stripped, splashing into the lake. Sam wasn’t coming to save him this time and that fault was all his own. Gabriel was going to have to save himself this time. He just didn’t know how.

“Gabriel.” He whirled around to see Metatron waiting for him on the bank. “I’ve arranged for the buyer to be a friend of mine, from the charity I work for.”

“Why?” Gabriel wiped the water from his face, slicking his hair back from his face.

“Because you deserve better.” Metatron turned on his heel, before looking back. “Sam was a good start. Don’t give up on a happy ending because our family is made up of assholes.” Gabriel blinked up at him, processing that this was the first time any of the Tremaine’s had included him as part of their family.

“Will your friend be kind?” Gabriel asked Metatron’s back. 

“Kinder than here.” Metatron headed back inside, leaving Gabriel to wash up and ponder his fate. “One more thing.” Metatron hesitated. “Sam was called away, out of the country, something about his brother being in danger.”

“Dean?” Gabriel squeaked.

“Yes.” Metatron pursed his lips. “Whatever went down between the two of you last night, the only reason he isn’t here now is because he was sent to help his brother.” Gabriel couldn’t hide the doubt he felt about that because Metatron sighed. “I saw the two of you last night. He wouldn't give you up that easily.”

“Okay, thanks.” Gabriel spread his hands out over the gentle waves. He didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t know what to think. He felt like crying all over again but for different reasons this time. He finished cleaning up, feeling oddly grateful that Metatron had brought him a clean change of clothes. The whole exchange had been odd, but Gabriel was glad to have that one small comfort. Sam wasn’t coming back for him, but at least people thought it was because he was a noble prince who put his brother first. At least Dean would be better off with Sam around.

“Gabriel!” Lady Naomi’s shrill tones cut through the air and Gabriel hurried back to the house, his stomach in knots and his heart heavy in his chest. This was it. This was the rest of his life. He was about to be sold like the goddamn slave he now truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK
> 
> 1st of all, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and 2) I realized the wincest was more in the other one and it was more for healing and for sam and dean to move on from the shared trauma of being forced apart of their parents.
> 
> 3) it's shorter than usual, but I really wanted to keep the character who Gabriel is being sold to a surprise because once he is sold, there is this whole whirlwind that happens, so I stopped it there so we can sit with his anxiety and pain.
> 
> (also chuck is a not great dad in this overall-- he has his good moments and then there's the whole abandoning your kid to live with your evil ex thing-- not cool, dude!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you are still enjoying this tale of woe (happier days coming soon)!
> 
> -fluffy


End file.
